Healer and The Hybrid
by sassyklaroline
Summary: AU/AH Hitman Mikealsons meet the newly graduated doctors. Caroline and Stefan were in Las Vegas when things started to go very wrong. But felt very right. Mainly Klaroline but also Stebekah, Kennet and Kalijah.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So hey guys. I'm here with a multi chapter story. I had this idea for a long time so it's time to get it out. This'll be a long story I assume. Elena and Katherine are twin sisters in this fiction. And there'll be some happy endings. I think. Now I'm gonna cut this crap short and let you read. Reviews are very much appreciated.

* * *

She slammed her shot to the table.

"I can't believe him Stefan."

This morning she went to see her boyfriend, Tyler. Only to find him with a girl, who happens to be wearing the shirt she bought him. So of course she kicked his ass and left his house crying. She called Stefan and tried to tell him what happened on the phone but she was sobbing so hard he had to stop her and tell her to come to the pub. Their pub. They spent hours and hours at that pub for years. All the bartenders knew them and when the bartender saw Caroline crying he didn't hesitate to give her a shot before she ordered.

"Care, he's a dick, you know I've never liked him. Just forget about him. We just graduated we should be happy."

"No one wants me Stefan. Ever. No one sees the shallow, neurotic me as a first choice."

"You've only dated two guys Care, come on. No one wants to be with me too, so screw it. Let's go to Vegas." He said with a little smirk on his face. He was joking of course but in that moment idea of Vegas didn't seem so absurd to Caroline.

"Yeah let's go Stefan. We just graduated from med school for god's sake, we need a vacation." She was already taking her bags and Stefan started to worry.

"Caroline. Care, hey. No. We're not going to Vegas. We have no money."

"My dad has money. Come on Stefan, he said he wanted to give me a present anyways. I'll just cry and moan about Tyler and he'll take care of everything."

"You can't use your dad like that. And I wouldn't be able to go with you he won't take care of my expenses."

"My dad left me with my mom to go live with a guy. Sure I can use his money. Incase you didn't notice my dad worships you. And Stephen always said not to trust Elena which he was right. They didn't comment on my relationships the way they did to yours. They see you as a son."

"Caroline, we're literally talking about going to Vegas. Are you sure?" He frowned like he wanted to get her to her senses. But apparently Caroline was very sure.

"Stop worrying Stefan. Come on I'll talk to my dad and we should go home and start packing."

"I can't stop worrying it's on my DNA Care. " He said with a smile. Then he shook his head.

"Hope you know what you're doing Care. Because I'm not leaving you alone in this."

Caroline paid for the drinks and hopped down from her stool. Taking her cell phone out she dragged Stefan after her and got out. They hailed a cab to the apartment and she talked to Stephen on the phone. When they reached home they already had reservations for the plane next morning and a lux hotel.

* * *

"Are you sure Niklaus?" Esther asked one more time.

They had packed their things -meaning their guns, spare cellphones and a bunch of back up plans of course- and they were about to get in the car. They were supposed to be in a private jet in an hour. Then they were off to do their job, kill the guy take the money and disappear. Rebekah was coming with him, Elijah was staying home planning and making sure everything goes according to plan. Kol was on a vacation with Bonnie. It was wierd seeing Kol with the same girl more than twice. Actually once. They were together for two months now. A record for Kol. Esther always knew when something bad was going to happen. None of her children knew why they just knew that she was never wrong about this. It was her experiences maybe or sixth sense. But he had to do this. This, this particular job couldn't wait for another time.

"Yes, Mother. I am. I promise I'll be extra careful."

Rebekah hugged Esther and got in the car.

Niklaus looked to his mother's eyes. He knew. She knew. This job couldn't be delayed. She nodded. So did he. He got in the car and drove away. He still had time, no need to speed up he thought.

* * *

They got up extra early and packed up. Caroline put a lot of party dresses and make-up and of course a curling iron. Stefan packed his things, he was still shooking his head and trying to process things. They were going to Vegas for gods sake.

"Care, are you really sure? I mean you just broke up with Tyler." She sighed. She should've said it before.

"Look Stefan I know I never told you this but I never said Tyler that I loved him. Because I didn't. I didn't love Matt and I totally didn't love, well, Damon. " He was still a touchy subject. "So I'll be having fun and not thinking about Tyler, yes I trusted him and his betrayal stings but I'm not hurt. And I need an adventure. You of all people totally need an adventure. Stop brooding and worrying, okay?" He was confused. He always thought Caroline was heart driven and she would never be with someone she didn't love.

"Why Care? Why did you be with him then?" She took her baggage and opened the door. Then she turned back.

"I am afraid of being alone Stef. Now can we please stop being all serious and be excited for a little while?" He sighed then smiled like a little kid.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the flight."

* * *

When they arrived Rebekah looked around the magnificent city.

"I should come here for shopping and gambling sometime." Klaus sighed.

"Come on Bekah. We gotta go."

They reached their suits and threw their suit cases to the room. He went to get a shower, Bekah was complaining about her manicure and watching some crap tv show. He thought about the blonde he saw at the reception. She was somehow bright but she was broken. He could feel it. Well he didn't need any distractions and this was not a vacation so he decided to forget about it. They had 2 hours before the night started. Well so did the hunt so he turned off the water and dressed. He went to Rebekah to talk about the plan.

* * *

Caroline threw herself to the bed and giggled.

"God, I missed this. We gotta get ready Stef. Tonight I'll have fun until I'm sick of it. Are you frowning again? If you ever dare to frown tonight I'll put a hot wax all over your perfect brows and get rid of them."

"How dare you threaten my eyebrows Caroline Forbes?" He faked angry. "They are sacred."

They both laughed and Care went over to him and hugged him.

"I don't know what I'd have done without you Stef. Thank you for being you. And being on my side. Thank you for all of it." He knew she didn't just mean Vegas. She meant Damon incident.

"I'll always be on your side Caroline. Always." He hugged her back tightly. "Go get a shower. I'll take care of your curls, okay? You suck at the right side." She pinched his arm.

"No I don't. I'm the curl queen, you idiot."

Caroline in her black dress and not that high I'm gonna have fun heels, her hair curled teased kinda messy up do and with her smoky eyes she was ready to go. Stefan was wearing black also. Well they matched. They went downstairs and entered the huge casino. She ordered a martini, and a neat whiskey for him. Right after they had their drinks Stefan went over to a lady and started to chat with her. Some rich guy approached Caroline he smelled like expensive cologne.

"Hey beautiful. May I buy you a drink?" He had an annoying smirk on his lips.

"No, actually."

"Oh, beauty with an attitude. I liked it. Come on let me buy you a drink."

"I told you, I don't want it. Now if you'll excuse me." She went to the bathroom. Guy followed her.

Stefan was watching them and he saw the guy making some signs to a huge guy so he excused himself and went after them.

* * *

Klaus watched as the target went to bathroom after the girl he saw at the reception. She looked at Bekah who was already looking at him waiting for a sign. He nodded and they both headed to the bathroom after him. Klaus saw one of the bodyguards going after them. He'll probably wait at the door when he was raping her. Well not this time suckers. The boy with messy hair who was there when he saw her at the reception was heading to the bathroom too. Fuck. Why don't we invite reporters too? It's like a damn parade. He was going to kill the guy and silence the other if he had to.

When he reached the bathroom a drunk brunette got out of the door and the body guard took his place in front of the door. The hair guy tried to reach the door but body guard pushed him off.

Just when the hair guy was about to him Bekah hold him and slammed him to the wall. Klaus took the opportunity and punched the bodyguards face. He held his collar and threw him to the ground. A kick to his face and the guy was down. He tried to open the door but it was locked. The hair guy was looking confused and Bekah was still holding him. Klaus kicked the door open and found the blonde fighting with the target on the counter. He heard Bekah dragging the bodyguard inside. Mans back was to Klaus and he was holding blonde girls legs. Son of a bitch. Rage filled him and he threw the guy away. Bekah and the hair guy got inside and closed the door. Blonde was shocked still sitting on the counter with an open mouth. Klaus held him and slammed him to the wall. He took his gun and placed it under the target's chin.

"Well well, what do we have here? Would you like to beg for your life and deny that you raped, tortured and killed those little girls? April 15? May 2? Little Serena? Right after when I found you trying to get in somewhere you obviously aren't invited?"

"The Mikealson Hybrid. Bastard getting the justice. Why don't you shoot me so everyone can hear it and you'll be stuck here?"

"Hmm provocative. Boring." Then he put the gun to its place and broke his neck.

He turned around to found blonde looking at him with scared doe eyes, the hair guy unexpectedly calm and expressionless Bekah still holding his arm.

"Come on we're getting out of here."

"What about them, Nik?" She pointed the blonde with her head.

"We don't have time we gotta go now."

"We'll be spotted easily, Nik. We need covers."

"We can act like boyfriend - girlfriend. We can cover you." The hair guy said. It actually made sense. Bekah could cover her face with this guy and he could use the blondie. If he did the act with Bekah only one of them would be covered. But this way no one would notice and it was better than beating a waiter and taking his clothes.

"Come on Nik. Take the girl. We have to leave now." Rebekah took the hair guy and got out of the bathroom. Klaus went over to blonde and checked her for injuries.

"Can you pull this of, love?" She got out of trans and put a brave face on. He felt like she did that a lot. Putting on a brave face. She slid down the counter and put her arm on his waist.

"I'll do it. And I'll get an explanation for it." She didn't look like she was open for negotiation when she dragged him. He felt weirdly fine. They got off the bathroom. He put his face in her hair like he was smelling her hair. They walked like they were drunk so they blended in very easily.

"I'll give you one, love. Promise."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys. So this is a long authors note. Those reviews made my day so I cut the visiting short and came home. I've been writing for hours to get this chapter out. If you went to my profile you'll know that English is not my native laguage and I'm very nervous about writing this story. I don't know if I can pull this out but I really want to write this story. So reviews are very, very appreciated.

* * *

They split up at the lobi, Bekah and Klaus went to a forsaken street, agreed to meet them there. Caroline took her and Stefan's bags and checked out from the hotel. Stefan went to Bekah and Klaus' suit and took their stuff and they started to walk to the street they were supposed to meet. Klaus saw the blonde and her friend coming to them with a bunch a stuff in their hands. He saw two big guys coming after them. They didn't realize that they're being watched.

"Nik you see what I see." Bekah saw it too, of course.

"More blood? Sure I do."

"What will we do about them Nik? They helped us, I don't want to kill two innocent person."

"I don't want it too Bekah. If they keep their mouth shut, we won't have to do it."

"I think they will."

Caroline approached them and Stefan handed them their baggage.

"We brought it. Now what?" Caroline put her hands on her waist waiting for something.

"Well that's not the only thing you brought love." He pointed two huge guys coming right over to them. He looked at Rebekah who looked like she was ready to kick some ass and nodded.

"What are you talkin-"

"Shut up and don't you dare to make a move."

Klaus ran right next to her and jumped on one of the guys. They fell to the ground. Klaus was on top and he punched the guy. But body guard was tough. He headbutted Klaus and threw him off of himself. In that seconds Rebekah was busy kicking the other guy. She went over to him looking a bit scared. Bodyguard bought the trick of course and tried to punch her. Bekah bent down and came back with a left hook. The guy stumbled back and Bekah put a heel right on to his groin. The guy fell to the ground and she sat on top of him. Took the guys head and hit it to the ground. Well she didn't count.

Before Nik could stand up again the body guard took a little knife and threw it. Nik shouted when the knife sank in to his flesh and hit his collar-bone. Bekah was about to help him when she heard a little noise of a gun. Silencer obviously, but how? She looked where the noise came and saw the blonde girl with the gun in her hands. Her eyes narrowed still holding the gun. She shot the guy on the back of his head. Dead in seconds.

"Nik get up. We have to leave now. Blondie, you take Nik." She pointed Stefan with her head. "You come with me. We'll find a car. Meet us at the end of the street. Come on." She took his hand and started to run.

Nik got out of the shock quickly and got up. Took the gun from blonde girls hand and put it in the bag.

"I thought I told you to not to make a move." Blonde looked at him and snapped.

"I saved your life. Shut up and let me look at your wound."

"Like you would know anything about a serious cut?" She rolled her eyes. Nik was confused.

"Stefan and I just graduated from med school, idiot. Now will you shut your mouth and let me look at it?"

"Found my self a doctor. My lucky day."

"Nik this is serious. We can't go to the hospital but I at least have to take the knife out and stitch it."

"We gotta meet Bekah, then we'll figure something out. Come on." She called him Nik and he didn't feel uncomfortable. It was weird but he didn't thought much about it. She took the baggage and he took some of it with his left hand. They went to end of the street and Bekah came with a Prius.

"A prius, really sister?"

"It has a first aid kit Nik. Shut up and get in."

They put the baggage in back of the car and got in. Caroline took the first aid kit but the car was moving too fast.

"Go somewhere out of the city so I can take care of his wound." Caroline spoke with out taking her eyes off the wound.

"I am going to the lake house. I already called Elijah they'll send a helicopter." She said looking to Nik in the rear mirror.

"Take the 582 and turn to 564. We can stop when we get to 564 and take the knife out." Nik ordered. She nodded and sped up.

"4 minutes, top."

They stopped and Caroline got out off the car and took the first aid kit with her.

"Maybe I should do it" Bekah looked at her with an unsure expression on her face. Caroline shook her head and Stefan explained.

"We're both doctors. And Care is a pro when it comes to bleeding wounds."

"Stefan take this and light the wound. I'll take the knife out and sterilize it. Then I'll take care of the stitches. Are there any antiseptic in there? And anesthetics maybe?" Stefan shook his head. Then Rebekah took her purse and threw her a little flask.

"Use these for antiseptic. Nik can take a little knife don't worry about him."

Caroline ripped his shirt and gave a piece to his mouth. Stefan was holding the light and Caroline took one piece of his shirt. She was buffering while she took the knife off, she took all of it out and pressed the fabric to the wound. Then she opened the flask with her mouth and poured some of it to the wound. Nik growled without opening his mouth. Caroline took another piece of fabric and cleared the wound. She took the needle and thread. She took the fabric out of Nik's mouth and put the flask instead.

"Drink. Leave just a little." He did what he was told. And gave the flask back. Then she started to stitch up.

Nik growled and cursed but it wasn't long. Caroline was really good at it she was done stitching under a minute. Then she spread the whiskey over the wound and dressed the wound.

"This should do." Caroline looked to Stefan and he nodded to her and smiled. She did a perfect job. Rebekah gave Nik a shirt and Caroline did the buttons.

"Come on we gotta leave now." Rebekah got in the car, Caroline helped Nik to get in the car while Stefan took the first aid kit and cleaned the mess a little. They all got in and Bekah sped up again. After 15 minutes Bekah parked in front of the lake house and Nik's phone rang.

"Yes Elijah?"

"Nik police is looking all over the city for you. Fake names worked but they're also looking for a girl and a boy who came with you. Two newly doctors. They're total civilians don't kill them if you don't need to. I can't send helicopter to the shore you're gonna have to swim for a while little brother. I believe there was some flippers in the house." He said laughing. He didn't know that Nik was injured.

"Elijah I can't swim. I'm injured. Knife. Collar bone." He knew Elijah would be pissed so he waited for him to swear.

"Shit! Niklaus! Be a little careful will you? What the hell are we gonna do now? I can't send more forces to encounter with the police. It'll draw too much attention. And you can't drive. You can't get out of the state without getting caught. Nevada police is alarmed. Target was very rich you know."

"Yes Elijah, I know very well. Thats why I'll stay here and send Bekah home. And the others of course. Police is looking for them I can't let them leave."

"Of course. Fine Niklaus. Send them and stay there. You got money, I'm sure you stole a car. Survive. And be careful. Make them leave now. 150 meters and there'll be a helicopter." He closed the phone to Nik's face. He was pissed off. Well he had every right to be.

Caroline was confused. He was sending every one to their house and he was going to stand here in this forsaken place alone. Injured. She wasn't going to leave him she had no doubt of that.

"Rebekah get ready, you're all leaving. 150 meters and helicopter will be there. I'm staying for a while. 3 Spare phones will do."

"Nik, No way I'm no-"

"Shut up and get ready Bekah. Now. You can't survive here. I can. Remember 2008? Dimitri case? Bahamas? Plane crash? I'll be fine."

"Fine. Come with me. We gotta suit up." She was messing with them. Caroline was a little annoyed but she didn't say anything. When they got inside she didn't follow Rebekah like Stefan did.

"What do you think you're doing Miss I'm the doctor?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you. You're injured. You need someone to take care of you."

"I don't need your help love, believe me. It's only dressing the wound, I can take care of it." He was smirking like he couldn't believe her.

"Which one is your dominant hand again? It's your collar bone. The cut was very deep. The knife hit the bone. You need me."

Rebekah and Stefan came with some stuff in their hands and looked at Caroline.

"I believe you'll stay here with my brother. Use disguise, everything you'll need is in the purple baggage. Don't turn yourself into a goth or something. They'll notice you very easily. Try to blend in."

"I know how to survive I'll teach her. Leave Bekah. Now."

"Care, I don't want you to stay here. You wanted to come to Vegas and it blew up in our hands. I don't really trust your judgement right now. We can't go home but anywhere is better than here."

"Stefan, I'm staying and you're leaving. I brought us to Vegas. That guy chose me and tried to rape me so I'm staying and you're getting your ass out of this mess. I'm here with the brother. They won't leave him behind and they still tolerate us, if they wanted to kill us do you think we'd still be alive?"

"Fine Care. If you die in the process, I'm gonna find a way to kill you again." They hugged and Stefan and Bekah got into the water and disappeared in the night. They got in the house again and Caroline went over to Nik.

"I gotta look at that wound. When I stitched it there wasn't enough light."

"Fine, there's gotta be some meds in that cabinet. Maybe you can find something."

Caroline went over to the cabinet and opened. There were injector, needles, antiseptics, bandages and a lot of meds. Almost for everything. Caroline took the antiseptic and the bandage and went back to him. He was half naked and his tattoos looked amazing on his broad shoulders. He saw her look at him up and down and smiled.

"Like what you see, love?"

"I'm not your love. You better stop calling me that. My name is Caroline." She ripped the bandage off of the wound and poured the antiseptic over it. She cleaned it and saw that she actually did some good job. Her hands never shake, it was her super power. Her hands didn't shake when he shot that guy. Clouds came over to her eyes and she frowned unintentionally. He noticed immediately.

"First time killing someone, lo- Caroline?" She smiled when he was about to say love and changed it. Then she got serious again, remembering the topic.

"Yes. It wasn't your first time I assume. Did you count?"

"No, it wasn't first. And to answer it, well I didn't wanted you to learn that I was a monster this early but, 254." She was shocked. Two hundred and fifty four. It was the quarter of the population of Mystic Falls.

"Well that's a lot." She put the bandage and secured it. Then looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I know a monster when I see one, believe me, you're not one of them."

"You've only seen one yesterday, you can't be a pro at this." Her hands fell down to her sides, her expression hardened.

"The guy we killed yesterday was a kitten against what I lived through."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I wrote a Stebekah road trip to a mainly Klaroline story. Hehehhee (evil laugh). I'm very happy with this chapter. We'll see some bonding in the next chapters. Between some unexpected characters. And it's kind of holiday in my country and I'll probably spoil you with quick chapters till sunday. Then school starts but I probably won't be able to contain myself and write. I check for reviews almost every five minutes and you have no idea how much it makes me happy to see comments. I'll just shut up now.

* * *

"We're landing." Pilot said with a smile on his face.

"There is no way that you can take us to Hampton this fast."

"Oh, we're not in Hampton, sorry. Your brother Elijah strictly ordered that we drop you to Durham." Rebekah took the phone and called Elijah.

"Yes little sister?"

"NORTH CAROLINA! How the hell are we supposed to go to Hampton? Fucking road trip it?"

"Bingo." It was exactly what they were going to do. Stefan couldn't stop laughing but Rebekah was so pissed. She slapped his face jokingly and narrowed her eyes. Stefan acted like he was hurt and put her hand on his heart. Then he started laughing harder and Rebekah started to giggle too.

"Bekah, are you laughing? I managed to get you a car. Waiting for you at the Cheek Heights Baptist Church. You'll find some money in the car. There are some wigs and make up stuff you can use for disguise. Just take care of the doctors and come home. I'll call Nik and settle everything, okay?"

"I have one doctor with me Elijah. The blonde girl stayed with Nik."

"Perfect. Niklaus got himself an admirer. I give two weeks. Tops."

"She's different Elijah I can sense it." Like mother, like daughter. Rebekah always knew when someone was on their side or not. She sensed the energy coming out of a person. Some sorts.

"Are you sure sister?"

"I am Elijah. We're landing now. I'll get rid of the phone. I'm sure you put a new one in the car."

"Sure I did. Take care sister."

"See you soon Elijah."

She took Stefan's hand and got out of the helicopter. They were walking down the street, still holding hands. Stefan was holding her hand very tightly and didn't look like he was going to let go.

"There is a trash can over there. Get rid of the phone and we'll follow the signs." He pointed with his head. Showing the sign that says Baptist Church. Bekah went over to thrash can and threw the phone away then Stefan dragged her to the church. Still holding her hand. Rebekah looked to their tangled hands and smiled unintentionally. She caught up with Stefan and they were in front of the church, looking at the 2011 black Mazda 3. Comfortable yet it can still blend in very easily. She looked behind the front wheel and found the keys.

"Maybe I should drive, you need to rest."

"How will you find the way?"

"Navigation, Bekah. Is it okay if I call you Bekah?" It was weird but she knew he was on her side, she could sense he was a good one. She had a faith in this one that she didn't have for the others.

"It's okay, may I call you Steffy?" She asked giggling. Stefan laughed at her expression. She was like a little kid enjoying her new found freedom. She didn't look lethal or someone who can kick a huge man's ass and kill him without even breaking a sweat. She looked vulnerable and shy like they were going to their first date.

"Yes you can call me Steffy. Not around other people though. Let's go, you sleep a little and I'll find us some diner so we can eat." They got in to car and Bekah rested her head at the window.

"God I want a cheeseburger. I haven't eaten anything in 24 hours."

"Are you kidding me? Your blood pressure must be fucked up. We gotta put some carbs in your body."

"You don't seem very concerned about your friend."

"Care has seen so moch more than this. She'll survive."

"What happened to her? I can sense that she's broken. Her trust is absolutely gone."

"It's not my place to tell the story but, well, Damon happened."

"Damon?" She knew this name. She knew Nik and his prey.

"My brother. He wanted to be with Elena, she was my girlfriend. When he couldn't have her, she abused Caroline. One of Elena's best friends. The other one Bonnie stand by Care to the end. It was after months I figured the thing out and stopped my brother. Bonnie learned at the same time with me. Bonnie had to leave though. Elena fell in love with my brother and ignored the things Damon did to Caroline. She always claimed to be the martyr but when it came to Damon, we all saw what a hypocritical bitch she was." She knew the name Bonnie too. Very very clearly.

"So what's Bonnie like? Why did she leave Caroline?"

"She is like a jesus for computers. She's genius. When it comes to codes and a key-board, the monster comes out of her. She's normally very calm, polite and she has this warm smile but when she has a job to do, she becomes very, uh, bossy." He was looking at her as often as he can while still watching the road. Bekah got very concerned about the people they found. Bonnie, the same computer genius who dated Kol was their friend. And the worst part is Damon Salvatore was Klaus' number one target. He'd kill the guy in any place any time. He didn't do anything cause Damon started to get close to a sheriffs daughter. Wait a second. What was Caroline's last name again?

"Stefan, uhm, I know it's going to sound weird but, is Caroline's last name Forbes?" Stefan's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened. His mind was in over drive. He put the pieces together and there it was. Everything fell to its place.

"Are you trying to tell me that Damon Salvatore is one of your targets? You marked my brother?"

"Nik marked him. Rapists, abusers and that kind of people is strictly Nik's territory. He haunted down more than 200 men because of this. And he hates Damon Salvatore. When he learned that he grown close to a sheriff he went out of his mind and he tortured a pedophile in Calcutta for 4 days, before he killed him. Me and my other brothers do the job for money. Nik does it for money too sometimes but most of the time he kills the likes of Damon Salvatore."

"Do you think he would do something to Caroline, or maybe hold me hostile to get to Damon?"

"No. Nik doesn't work that way. He's the Hybrid. He sneaks up like a Mikaelson sometimes but he mainly attacks as a wolf."

"Why do they call him Hybrid? And bastard?"

"Nik is not a Mikaelson, he is a wolf. Mikael, our father was abusive. He treated our mother like she was a slave for years but my mom fell in love with the wolf and got pregnant. You see we actually are born because our father raped our mother. But Nik is different. Nik is made by love. But Mikeal destroyed him because of Henrik. He destroyed his love. He wounded his soul. He needs _healing._"

* * *

There was only one bed so they had to share. Nik went to bed half naked and Caroline had to take her dress off because there was blood all over it. She was in her underwear and Nik was already asleep. She looked at the baggage and frowned. It looked so hard to go over there, take some pajamas and wear them. So she just went to bed in her underwear and decided to figure out the rest later.

There was sunshine. Oh fuck. It was morning, Elijah hasn't called yet and he was holding an almost naked blonde girl in his arms. Wait what? What the heck had happened and why did he hold a girl who was in her underwear? He looked over to her, she was breathing to his chest and their legs were tangled. His one hand right above her ass. He could feel the hem of her lacy black underwear. Well, a night in Vegas, it was normal that she wore somthing like that. What was he expecting white cotton panty? He looked at her over and over again. She looked so beautiful but he didn't want to wake her up so he closed his eyes and let the sleep take over him.

"OH MY GOD!" He woke up with her voice she was holding the covers to herself with an open mouth. He couldn't help his chuckle. Then he looked down to his pants if he was hard she was so shocked he tought maybe he jabbed her or something. But he was completely down despise what little she was wearing. The thought rushed to his mind and he started humming the national anthem to avoid looking like a pervert.

"Are you humming national anthem right now?" Her brows rising and questioning him.

"I might have." He was trying to keep it cool but her expression didn't help so he started to laugh he laughed so hard his wound hurt.

"Oh fuck. It hurts."

"Let me wear something then I'll look at it. God I'm hungry. Are there any food in the house? Cause we're apparently in the middle of nowhere."

"No, we'll go grocery shopping don't worry." He was laughing again. He shook his head.

"Why did you stay here Caroline? It's kinda hard living like this you know. And Elijah still hasn't called so.." He stopped talking unintentionally when Caroline bent down in front of him to find some clothes. She literally bent down in her underwear in front of him. Think about national anthem Klaus. Think about rusty blades. Think about your wounds. Think about anything but her ass. God he wanted to go over there and take her until she screamed his name. Stop Nik. Stop.

She took some jeans and a black blouse. She sat on the baggage and wore her purple socks. Then she raised her feet and asked "Aren't they cute, Nik?" There she was wearing sexy as hell underwear and purple socks.

"Uhm, sure they are love. Can you find me some clothes too these pants have blood stains on it."

"Sure let me put my jeans on." She wore them and didn't care that he was watching her. He was almost drooling just looking at her legs.

What the hell was happening to him? He never in his life reacted like this to a woman. There was no lack of woman in his life and now he was acting like a 16 year old teenager. Get a grip Nik.

She threw a dark blue jean to him then put her blouse on. It was very low cut. Like really low cut. She found a grey Henley and handed it to him. He was looking at her chest and he wasn't able to stop. Caroline realized and looked at her breasts.

"Oh you're right. Gotta take the bra off." She turned her back to him and pushed her blouse up. "Help me?" This woman was trying to kill him. Period. He clenched his fists then he opened it with one strike of his left hand. She turned to him and pulled her bra off. "Look who's a pro." She smirked at him and went to the baggage and put the bra in.

"Why did you wear the shirt? Take it off." She was looking at him and he was slowly going out of his mind.

"I gotta look at the wound, Nik." Now he was a little disappointed. He hoped for much better things but who said two can't play this game.

"Sure sweetheart. I'll take it off." He winked at her and took it off. She was watching his muscles movements, she was mesmerized. She shook her head and went to the med cabinet. Took the antiseptic and bandage.

She closed the cabinet and turned. He was right behind her, when she hit him her braless breasts touched his bare chest and her eyes expanded. He smirked at her and went to the couch. She was shocked and literally couldn't move. He sat on the couch and patted the next cushion. Her eyes narrowed and she went over to him. Opened his wound and cleaned it with antiseptic harshly. Then she closed it being the least gentle she can. He chuckled at her.

"Will you get me the purple baggage love, we have to put some wig on."

Thirty minutes later, Caroline was a red-head. Her freckles, white skin and blue eyes were suitable for it. Nik was taking care of her eyebrows but it didn't feel like he was doing make up to her face. The way he holds the brush felt like he was painting on her face.

"Do you paint?"

"Smarter than I thought. What was your first clue?"

"The way you hold the brush."

"We're done sweetheart. Come on. I'm driving." She laughed at him and he stopped with the keys in his hand. He raised his brows asking what the hell she was laughing at.

She walked and stopped in front of him. Opened his hand, took the key and looked right to his eyes.

"I'm driving."

She walked past him and went to the car. Got in and started the car. He sighed and sat on the passenger seat.

"Where?"

"Follow the Lake Shore Road love. Lake Mead Parkway Trail. There's a grocery store. And it's out of the city."

"Stop calling me love, Nik."

"As you wish, love." He winked at her and she shook his head. Couldn't help but smile. He killed two hundred and fifty-four people and his was adorable. She parked the car and went in. The weather was great. Sun was up and all but she felt a bit sweaty. She checked her bag and there was only 10 bucks. She turned to Nik with a worried look in her eyes. She couldn't use her credit card, police was probably watching it. He smirked and took a large amount of bills from his jeans back pocket. Her face lit up and they took a shopping cart. They went to essentials first milk, sugar, salt. She took chicken and he came with some ground beef. Caroline handed him toilet paper, a grin on her face. In twenty minutes they had everything they needed and headed to pay the money.

"I gotta take something wait for me, love."

"Fine, keep it short." She waited in front of the yogurt for more than five minutes. She couldn't wait anymore and went the way he did.

She saw two girls standing in front of the raisins.

"Uhm, hi. Have you seen a blonde man around here? He's a little longer than me. Wore grey Henley?"

"Oh she says the dimple guy. Blue eyes? Perfect lips?" She asked giggling. Why the hell she knew that he had dimples? Have they talked? Did he flirt with these girls?

"Yes, that's him."

"We've seen him alright. Hot don't you think?" The girl was a total idiot and Care wanted to punch her in the face. She narrowed her eyes and the words came out of her mouth before she could think.

"He's my husband." The girls face fell instantly. But she tried keep her façade.

"And he's right behind you." She said mockingly. Caroline cursed inside. He heard it. Fuck. But she was going to keep the role up. She might be humiliated in Nik's eyes but she wasn't going to let this idiotic girl laugh at her.

"Oh here you are honey. Find what you were looking for?" Nik put his left arm to her shoulder and pulled her to himself. "Yes, love." Then he kissed her head. Caroline kept dragging the cart to the cashier when they reached, Nik still was holding her. The old cashier was talkative, unfortunately.

"I've never seen you here before. What a lovely couple you are. Where are you going?" She asked with a smile. Caroline needed to prove herself to Nik and this was the moment.

"Oh, I actually don't know. He says it's a surprise. It's our anniversary." She said with a pleasant smile in her face. Nik was shocked inside but acted like he was the husband and took the money and mouthed "family mansion" to the woman. She oohed and smiled to him. They took the bags and went to the car.

"I'm driving wifey." And he took the keys from her. She was watching him with an open mouth. She blinked few times and hopped on the passenger's seat.

* * *

They were staying away from the highway so it would take five and a half hours or so for them to arrive. They were following Holloway St and when they came to N Miami Blvd they found a McDonald's. Stefan waited at the car and Rebekah ordered two big macs, two double cheeseburgers with dippers and 5 ranch sauce. She took cokes and potatoes mega size and paid.

She went back to car and opened one of the big macs. She gave it to Stefan who was driving. He was driving with his right hand while he was eating with his left hand. Bekah kept putting potatoes and pieces of mc dippers in his mouth. She was feeding him with Mc Donald's for gods sake. They stopped at the red light so Stefan opened his mouth and waited for the coke. When she put the straw in his mouth they looked at each other and they laughed until some of the drivers beeped because the green light was on. They kept going talking about their parents, childhoods. Bekah was telling him all the disappointing and tragicomic boyfriends she had.

They talked for almost an hour then Bekah fell asleep. He watched her sleeping realized how beautiful she was. Beautiful hands, perfect nose and mouth. She was smart, fun, sexy and innocent at the same time. Most of all she was lethal. He still couldn't believe the girl who was sleeping in the passenger seat can kill a huge body-guard. She was strong, she didn't hesitate when she ordered everyone what to do to get out of the hotel. And she didn't hesitate when she fed him with her fingers. It felt good, he didn't know why. Actually he knew why. She wasn't Elena. She didn't need anyone to do anything for her. She could take care of herself and she could take care of other people too. When he looked at her one more time he could see her with a baby in her arms. A beautiful baby like her. He knew he was in too deep and it was too quick. He knew her for, what, hardly 24 hours?

Just when he was about to drown in his thought he saw the sign James River Bridge. Navigation was set to Hampton and he didn't know the address to her home. So he woke her up.

"Bekah, wake up. We're almost home."

"Hmmhh. What?" She opened her eyes slowly and saw that they were on the bridge. She realized he didn't know the road so she tried to use the main road. "Follow the Mercury Blvd, Stef. Are there any water?"

"Yep it's in the glove compartment."

"Why?"

"You put it there Bekah." He smiled at her and shook his head. She was so cute he just wanted to take her face in his hands and kiss her all over. She took the bottle and opened it.

"Turn right we'll take the 64." She drank almost all of it and she looked at him. He was frowning and twisting his mouth.

"Take this exit. Turn left, and follow the road at the right side." He took the exit then turned to her.

"How can you know the roads names? You knew when your brother said something about 564 and 582 in Vegas. And you live in Hampton."

"I've spent my life in roads and no one said turn right or left. They always said take the 267th exit towards Settlers Landing Rd. So I had to learn."

"That's kinda weird but you looked hot when you said 267th exit and the other stuff." Rebekah giggled and instructed again. "Follow the road I'll tell you when we'll turn. So you found me hot."

"Well as a matter of fact I do. You looked very sexy when you gave the bodyguard your left hook." He winked at her and chuckled.

"Turn right then take the first left. So you like Jane Smith."

"I'd prefer Rebekah, what's your last name?"

"Ironic enough, it's Mikaelson. I'm taking you to Mikaelson Mansion."

"Well I'd prefer Rebekah Mikaelson. Another bridge?"

"Yes keep up. Turn right a bit to follow the road. We'll go until the end then turn left. It's the only road there is anyway. Well I don't know if I'm a Stefan Salvatore girl."

"I'd like to think you are." He smiled at her. She sighed.

"Road trip huh. Cheesy romantic comedy movie."

"Should I slow down?"

"Oh yes. Yeah I didn't realize we're already here." She pointed a big house. "It's that. My home."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So hello my sweethearts. I'm here with another chapter. I have some big bombs down there. Even I don't know how to react to my imagination. I just wrote and I regret nothing so, yeah. Okay I'm shutting my mouth.

* * *

They reached the mansion in the afternoon. The sun was setting slowly. The view was breathtaking. Rebekah didn't know how beautiful she looked at the sun set. Her eyes glowing, her hair looking like it's made of golden. Her little smile was intoxicating. Rebekah hopped out of the car and ran over to Esther, who was already out of the mansion walking towards her daughter. With a little broken smile on her lips. They hugged for a while before Rebekah pulled back and looked at Stefan. She was excited like she was introducing her boyfriend to her mother. She pulled herself together quickly and introduced them.

Stefan reached to shake Esther's hand. And for some reason Esther didn't hesitate to shake it. There was something with this young man, he was pure. Rebekah didn't seem to notice but with one look Esther could say that this boy fell for Rebekah hard.

"Come on, let's go inside. You must be hungry and tired of course." Rebekah went to get into shower and Esther was leading him to his bedroom.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. When they stop looking for us I'll go back home." He was humble. Esther frowned. She never saw such man with manners other than Elijah in her life. The new generation was rude, shameless most of the time. Like Kol. But this boy was sincere in his words. His eyes were a big ocean of emotions.

"They will never stop looking for you. Even police stops, the man you killed was very rich. Had many friends. They'll never stop until they reach us. They know it's us. They know how wolf attacks and how Rebekah Mikaelson finds her way home. There are no others in this world who can leave without letting anyone track them."

"But they got me and Caroline."

"They think of you dead. And if it wasn't us, you'll be silenced until now. You've seen things you shouldn't have. You are in this mansion knowing our real names, you know how to come here, Bekah did not kick you or brought you here blind. You were driving. You literally have no idea how serious this is, have you?"

"Bekah was very kind. If I didn't see her on the job, I'd never thought her as a killer."

"Bekah can adjust herself to the situation very quickly. She can be a killer and after a second she'll smile the brightest or cry for a little puppy. She puts this, this family business, in very strict boundaries in her mind. She keeps everything separate. That's how she stays sane. Elijah and Kol has their own ways. I have mine. Unfortunately Niklaus is a little more broken than us. He is very special. But I don't want to give you a head ache by talking about this."She pointed the room. "This is one of the guest rooms. Next door is Bekah's. That one across the hole is Kol's. Though he is not at home right now I'm afraid. The dinner will probably be ready in an hour. I'll talk to Niklaus, I'll try to give you information about your friend too. Welcome to our home." She smiled and left.

Stefan went over to the bathroom he has in his room, after a few minutes he figured out how shower works. After twenty minutes he was out of the shower with a towel on his waist. He opened the door and found a homey Bekah. She was wearing sweat pants and a loose Mickey Mouse t-shirt. She was a little shocked to see the great nice doctor with tattoos and hell of a torso. She smiled and handed him some clothes and sneakers.

"I brought some comfortable clothes after the long drive. I can get something more formal if you want. Yeah you're right, these are like pajamas. I don't actually dress like this it's just I haven't slept for so long I just tought that uhm-"

"Bekah, you're rambling. It's fine I'm very tired anyway. I wouldn't want to change for bed again. Thank you." Then he did something super stupid and there was no way to take it back. "You look cute in that t-shirt by the way. I feel like I want to hug you and kiss your nose." She blushed immediately and looked at her feet. He realized what he said and his eyes expanded. Then he shot them tight and tried to act like if he send the thought away it'll be like this never happened. Then he felt her soft lips in his cheek. It was for a second but feeling her this close, this intimate was something else. He grinned and she giggled. Then they heard the sound of a hand bell. Apparently the dinner was ready. They went downstairs to join the dinner.

* * *

She hadn't say anything on the way home. So did he. They carried the bags to the kitchen and she took put the dairy and ground beef to the fridge. Nik hold the chicken to her. She took it but didn't put it into the fridge.

"So we're eating chicken. Are you any good or will I have to take things on my hands?"

"I'm a pretty good cook actually. Do we have seasonings?"

"I bought some when I said you to not to move. But you apparently did."

"You made me wait for more than five minutes. I was afraid okay?"

"So you worry about me?" He smirked at her. She put the chicken on the board and started to cut them up.

"Well, if you die, no one will save me."

"So you use me huh? Well that's not very nice love." He took the tomatoes, onion, and the bell peppers. And stated to chop them Julienne style.

"You're pretty good with knives aren't you? I'm sure you can do this to a man's arm too?" She asked mockingly.

"How smart is it to provoke a killer when he has a knife, love?"

"You won't kill me." She said like she was sure of herself. She was acting nonchalant and cutting the chicken breasts up but she was dying inside. Unfortunately, he saw her bluff.

"Oh, won't I now? You have those doe eyes again love you're afraid. He put the knife down and went next to her to wash his hands. It fired something in her. She was pissed. She put her knife down too and suddenly pushed him with her body to take over the sink and wash her hands.

He grinned like a wolf and took her from her waist and moved her like she was a doll. He turned the sink off and she hit her. He turned to her like he was looking to his prey. He kept acting like he's angry until she started to run. She hit the ground, him after her. The big bad wolf and miss I'm the doctor playing tag in the house. Caroline turned the chair and put it in front of her. Klaus watched her moves, knees bent, eyes narrowed. She let the chair go and ran again, she opened the first door and got in to the bed room. She tried to close the door. She slammed it but Nik was quick. She barely took a step back, door was about to close but Nik kicked the door wide open. Then he grinned to her, she was trapped. She took a few steps back, he took them forward. She was at the and of the bed and he was coming to her. Suddenly she climbed on to the bed and tried to go across so she can get out. But Nik didn't buy it. Instead of going after her, he went to the other side of the bed. She jumped out of bed on to Nik without knowing it. They fell to the ground and for one second she was on top of him. In the other he had already pinned her under him and he was smirking at her.

Then she felt something warm on her shoulder. Blood. Was she bleeding? She didn't feel any pain. It wasn't hers. It was Nik's blood.

"Nik, your collarbone." He looked down and saw the blood. He went back and sat on the floor, holding Caroline and slipping her on his lap. His back was to the bed he was still holding Caroline's waist. Her hands on his arms. She looked down and finally found her voice.

"You're hurt. I should look at it." He kept quiet. Enjoying her warmth on his body. He couldn't stop feeling drown to her. It was weird. She opened the bandage and saw that the wound is open.

"Nik I have to stitch it again."

"What, oh right. Okay love." He didn't seem to care about his wound. Care didn't understand why but she still had to take care of this mess.

"Don't move I'll get the needle and the other things. This room has a pretty good light. She went to the cabinet and oh fuck. No anaesthetics. They didn't have any booze. Oh god. She took whatever she could find in the cabinet and went to the bedroom.

"Nik, I'm sorry but there are no anaesthetics. And this'll be more painful than the last one because I have to take the other stitches out. I'll clean the wound and stitch it again okay? Can you take this?"

"I'll be fine love. Just do it quickly." He didn't care about it. Somehow being close to her calmed his nerves.

She put everything to her right side and straddled him. Then poured some antiseptic to her hands and on the wound. She cleaned it a bit and started to cut the old stitched. He held her waist tighter. When she took the last one out his fingers had already left marks to her flesh.

The wound was wide open and bleeding. She took some gauze and pressed it on the wound. Nik growled and he was still bleeding. The gauze was dripping red now. She was going to take her blouse off but she wasnt wearing any bra. So she reached up and pulled the sheets from the bed. She pressed it on the wound and after a minute or so, she stopped the bleeding. She looked at the wound again then put her left hand on Nik's face, she tilted his head.

"Nik I'll stitch it up now. And it's not a clear-cut now, this'll be painful, just, hold on to me okay?"

"It's okay Caroline. Just get on with it." His voice was husky. He was in agony she could feel it. The cut was so deep. She was dying to take him to a hospital but it was impossible.

She took the needle and started to stitch it. He growled at the first strike of the needle. She kept stitching and he kept growling cursing clenching his fists. When she reached the center of the wound he bit her shoulder. She was numb, not even feeling the pain she kept stitching. Her hands still not shaking.

Her memories were coming to the surface, his hands holding her waist, bruising it. She learned to not to feel the pain anymore. She was trying to keep calm but tears were rushing to her eyes. Her sight blurred, she could her his voice. _What is it Caroline? Why are you crying? Does it hurt? Well too bad. _She started wandering.

"It's not real. It's not real. It's gone. He's not here. You have a patient Caroline. Someone needs your help. Pull yourself together. Calm down. Calm down Care." She closed her eyes. "One, two, three, four, five.." Klaus was watching her, she was in some sort of trance. She was still holding the needle but she was shaking her head. Tears running down her cheeks. She was still talking to her self. Trying to sooth herself through it. Suddenly he didn't care that she's still holding the needle and she could hurt him. He held her face and kept it steady. She slowly opened her eyes looking at him. Klaus didn't know who she was talking about and he was pretty sure it wasn't the guy he killed last night.

"He's not here love. You're safe you're here with me. You have the needle in your hand. You were stitching my wound. There is no one but us right now. It's okay." He realized the taste of blood in his mouth then he understood, he bit her. And once he did, he must have triggered something. Before he could react Caroline took things in her hands again.

"Yeah Nik. It's alright. I'll finish stitching and it's gonna be okay."

In mere seconds she showed him everything she suppressed since the day it all happened. She just needed to do this. She kept stitching. Her brain took over again. Needle in. Needle out. Come on Care. Come on. She finished it an realized Klaus was biting his own hand. She dressed the wound and took his hand.

"I just finished stitching one. Couldn't you wait for like, I don't know 15 minutes before creating a new one?" She was slightly shaking her head and smiling. She wasn't upset or anything. Well Nik was. He was still facing her shoulder. It had the same teeth marks on his hand. She realized what he was looking at and her hand went over to cover it as an instinct. Nik took her hand and kissed it.

"I am so sorry Caroline. I lost it. I ruined everything. I am sorry." He was look down. She never saw him like that. He was the cocky mysterious guy who hunts the bad people. He murmured "I'm a monster." and wiped a tear of his cheek. She put her hands on the side of his face.

"Nik, look at me." She tilted his head and his eyes met hers. "It's fine. You were in pain. I knew the risk off getting so close. Now let me bandage your hand okay?"

"What about your shoulder Caroline?"

"I'm used to it Nik it's fine." She made a move to get up but he pulled her down. Fisted his hand into her hair. "What do you mean I'm used to it Caroline? How can you get used to this? Last time I checked you were a doctor, not a wrestler."

"It's just, uhm. Nik I don't want to talk about this."

"Caroline you were in a trance when I bit you and you were trying to calm yourself not to feel pain. I recognize this when I see this. Who hurt you Care? Who did this to you?"

"I'll take care of all our injuries and we'll cook then and only then I'll tell you the story. But you'll tell me all about your family, your father especially." He couldn't believe this woman. She was negotiating with him. He just hurt her and she was concerned about his well-being.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." She cleaned and put bandage over everything. She stood up and helped him. They went to kitchen, worked in peace and complete harmony. Like they were doing this for years. He took lavash out one of the bags.

"You bought lavash? Are you serious? How did you thought of it?" She took it from his hands and put it on the board. He put the seasonings and salt in the chicken and mixed it. She was watching him, how focused he was when he does this. How professional he looks. He was like Gordon Ramsay. The thought of Gordon Ramsay made her laugh and Nik looked at her confused. She was laughing so hard. He turned the stove off . "What are you laughing at love?" He was a little pissed but he tried to hide it. Her whole face was red. She stopped herself but she didn't know how to explain it. "Just, um, Gordon Ramsay." Then she giggled again. Nik frowned his brows and rolled his eyes. She giggled to his expression and he started to chuckle too. He took the wooden spoon and spread some chicken on the lavash evenly. She rolled it up and put it on a plate and sliced it. They did this until there was no chicken.

She took the big plate and put it on the table. Table was outside and they could see the lake. Nik brought the coke and poured it in to the glasses. They didn't bring any fork and none of them wanted to get up. So Caroline took one of the slices to her hand and mumbled "Fuck it." He chuckled and took one for him self.

"So, maybe we should wait after dinner to talk about this. I mean if you want we could uhm-"

"It's okay Nik. I'll tell you everything about him. But you'll listen without interrupting and you'll keep eating. Then when I finish it I'll eat and you'll talk. No judgement. Please?"

"How can I judge you over this Care?" He called her Care for the first time. She smiled and drank some of his coke. It suited to his lips. She closed his eyes and tried to find some courage. When she opened it, she was ready. He'll know everything, she thought.

" I was 17. I was the head of everything, I was the blonde cheerleader. No one knew about my insecurities and Stefan Salvatore came to our school. I fell for him or I thought I fell for him, instantly. And he didn't go for me. Damon his brother came to town too and they bought tried to go for Katherine. But she turned both of them down. She said Stefan is too good he can't handle but she slapped Damon and said disgusting pervert. She was right of course. So Stefan went for Elena and they fell in love. Damon went for Elena too but Elena wasn't into him so he came to me. And I accepted him. The first week was perfect then he learned that Elena and Stefan had sex and he kind of forced me. Then the nightmare started. He was beating me, but not touching my face. Every time he did this, he begged for forgiveness. And I forgave him every time like an idiot." She wiped her tears.

"I'm not gonna tell you how he raped me over and over again or how he called me Elena every time he did. How he beat me to death. But one day we went to a new year party. You see he was older than me and his friends was all adults and I could see that he was wishing that I was Elena. Then Stefan came to the party with Elena. And in a few seconds I found my self at the lavatory he was kicking me on my belly with his boots and I was crying and begging for him to stop. Then he made me sit and took my head and hit it to the sink. I couldn't see anything I was lost I thought he was going to kill me." She was sobbing now. Klaus was silent, trying to contain his anger. Damon Salvatore, the man he wanted to kill more than anything, abused Caroline. But he had to act normal if he wanted to learn the whole story. After a minute she calmed a little and continued. "I wished that he killed me that night. But some miracle had happened."

She smiled and took a sip of her coke. She pushed her shirt up and show him the little gun tattoo few inches below her armpit. "This little gun Nik. That is what happened."

"This woman came. Took Damon and threw him over to sink. She took the gun out of her purse and threw the pursue away. She went over to Damon and held his chin. Put the gun under it and started to talk. I could barely see but I couldn't hear anything at all. Damon ran away and she found a waiter paid him some money. She took care of me. First, waiter brought some ice. She made me wash my face and put the ice on me, made my hair again. Then waiter brought some creams I've never saw, I thought of my self as a pro at this. I was using creams and all kinds of medicine for a year now. She put the cream on me and got me on my feet again. They were pain killers I assume cause I didn't feel pain anymore. She made my make up and she made me promise to stand up for my self and she gave me the gun. Taught me how to use it. Damon always called me useless, shallow or stupid but now I had the gun.

I went back to home with Stefan and Elena. We went to boarding house. Damon lunged at me and threw me. When I fell to the ground I took the gun out and pointed at him. He was still walking towards me saying that I can't use it. I wouldn't know how to. I stood up and said 'Your right leg.' He looked at his leg and I shot it. He fell to the ground. Elena ran to Damon and started to shout at me. Then I did something. I opened the zip of my dress and let it fall to the ground. Stefan and Elena was looking at me with an open mouth. My bruises. Stitches. I bent down, put my dress on and left." She wiped her tears. "I took my shoes on my hand. The gun on my right hand. I went to Bonnie. She let me in and took the gun from my hands. She examined the gun for a while and said 'This is expensive and classy. Your mom wouldn't use this. How did you find this and what are you doing with it Care?' So second time in that night I opened my zip. This time for Bonnie. She reacted immediately.

'I'm going to take his balls and put it on my Christmas tree. That MOTHERFUCKER!' She went to door with the gun in her hands. I stopped her. I told her everything. I stayed at her place for a while and I went back to school.

Stefan and Elena broke up because Stefan beat Damon to death and Elena tried to stop her." Caroline smiled. She sighed. "We were at school Stefan came to me and apologized for everything and said that he was on my side but Elena said 'Why are you ruining you relationship with your brother because of Caroline? She's a stupid, shallow, neurotic bitch. Everyone knows this.' Then in the middle of the corridor Stefan slapped her. He slapped her so hard she kissed the ground. After that Bonnie, Stefan and Katherine was on my side. Bonnie went to a facility someday and she said she found love. So she moved and never told where. But she always sounds so happy. Anyway so that was my story."

She took one slice and looked at him. "It's your turn. Comments later, okay?"

He bit his lip and started.

"Mikael,who is the father of Elijah, Bekah, Kol and Henrik was like Damon. He raped my mom. He beat her. After Mikael left, she used sit in the middle of the huge bed, hug her knees and cry. I always went to her. She always cried at my shoulder. But she never let me do anything. So one day when I was 17 everyone went for a job and someone needed to take care of Henrik. He always asked for me so I stayed. Mikael killed a drug lords son for no reason so they came with forces. I killed 49 man that day. Henrik killed 4. But it wasn't enough. They came in and took our guns. The drug lord himself came. He looked at us and took his gun out. Pointed it at Henrik. I shouted, I begged for him to kill me but he knew something very important. I wasn't Mikael's son. So they hold me and he killed Henrik with one shot to his head. He looked at me and he said 'I am not a child murderer. This is my revenge, Wolf. This is payback. I lost my 4 years old son in front of my eyes. Mikael stabbed him for 11 times. But no worries Wolf, you're not his blood.' They left and Mikael came home. He tried to kill me. Telling me that I don't deserve to live as a bastard when a real Mikaelson died. Then, we heard the gunshot. It was my mom. She finally stood up for her self and killed Mikael.

Do you know which gun she used Caroline?" He pushed his shirt up and show her the same little gun tattoo. His tattoo was a little lower than she had hers but it was almost the same at the same place.

"You Caroline Forbes, she never told him her full name, abused by Damon Salvatore. Saved by my mom, Esther Mikaelson. Your mother Sheriff Liz Forbes, the only reason Damon Salvator is still breathing. Universe is playing a game I can see. Bonnie found the love of her life, my brother Kol. My big brother Elijah is the one who was able to handle Katherine. Us Mikaelsons love it in Mystic Falls."

Caroline was shocked, her hands shaking. She put her glass down. Got up, took her head in her hands. Massaging to her temples.

"How's this possible Nik? How? I... I can't do this, I can't oh my god" she was trembling she fell to the ground. Leaning forward closing her face with her hands. Crying and shouting.

Everything happened in the last few days caught up with her and she was having a breakdown. Klaus went over to her sat next to her and pulled her to himself. In the warm breeze coming from the lake, he held her for hours. She cried, dampened his shirt. Until she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her to bed and slept next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So that's the last chapter of this week. I'm very proud of the Stebekah and Klaroline I wrote. Kol and Bonnie are joining to this story in the next chapter. I didn't spend much time editing since I should be at the bed right now and sorry for the grammar errors. Uhm, yeah. So I'm shutting up.

* * *

Beep-beep-beep.

Phone? He got up and looked for the phone. Caroline was mumbling something but she was still asleep. He quickly found it and answered.

"Hello?"

"Niklaus?" She sounded worried.

"Yes, Mother?" His voice was husky.

"Were you sleeping Niklaus? At this time of the day?"

"Well there is no telly here, is there? Taking a nap seemed logical."

"Is the doctor with you?"

"Yes, she is. So how do we come home? Do I have to find a way or is there a helicopter coming for us?"

"How is your wound Niklaus?"

"It had to be stitched again." She sighed, Nik could see his mother shaking her head.

"If you come home with another injury, you'll have to run with three legs Wolf."

"I won't say I'm not scared. I'll take that as a fore warning."

"Take it as a warning Niklaus. I will not lose another child."

"Promise, Mother. Now can we talk about how do we get home?"

"Helicopter, obviously. Police took the case to archive already. Though The Nightwalkers are searching for you. Specially for the doctors. They want to be sure that they're dead."

"Bonnie or Katherine?"

"Both of them."

"When does the helicopter arrive?"

"In an hour, I assume. If everything goes smoothly you'll be here at midnight."

"Boat will come right? We wouldn't want to draw Nightwalkers attention."

"Yes, boat as always. Now I'll go and get to know the other doctor."

"Mother, Stefan Salvatore?"

"On our side Niklaus. No doubt."

"Instinct or observation?"

"Both. You deal with the girl and bring her to me."

"She has the tattoo Mother."

"So you told her?"

"Yes, I told her all of it."

"I can feel that she doesn't see you as a monster. Like me."

"You and Caroline are, well, you know."

"I do know Niklaus. Get ready. Come home."

"See you soon Mother." He hung up the phone and went over to Caroline. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Love, time to wake up."

"Too tired Nik."

"We're going home love, come on."

"Noo, let me stay here. You can go." She was mumbling the words and for a second he tought about letting her sleep but it was impossible.

"Caroline, we have to get ready love, come on." But she didn't even care. So he took the hard way. He started to tickle her on her sides. Her reaction was immediate.

"NIK... Nik.. Stoop.." She was giggling and trying to push him off. Then she opened her legs straddled him pulled him to herself and with one motion she was on top.

She was panting, her chest rising up. She put her hair in a pony tail with the hair tie on her wrist. She grinned at him. He was shocked, lost the words. He was only trying to wake her up and now she was on top of him on the bed. How was this his fault? Why did he feel guilty? 'Of course you feel guilty Nik, aren't you the one with a dirty mind?' his brain answered.

"So, we're leaving huh?"

"Yes love we're going home." He sat up, holding her waist instinctively.

"How are we going? You can't swim. You have stitches and there is no way we can stitch it for the third time."

"Boat will come. Uhm, Caroline, not that I object or anything but why are still on my lap?" Caroline looked down. Realizing that she was really sitting on his lap. Her breasts very close to his face actually. She grinned at the thought him struggling to not to look at them. Then she got serious again, still not standing up.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. I don't know. It's just comfortable, like perfect fit for my legs. It feels kinda natural." When did she became so shameless? Well why would she be ashamed? He was a killer. Morals didn't exactly matter.

"Sorry love but I'm gonna ruin your comfort, we gotta get ready. The boat should be here in any minute." She smiled blushing, as much as she wanted to act cool, when he said it like that she felt a little, slutty. And now she just couldn't stop looking at him in a sexual way. He went to sitting room, Putting everything in the baggage. Then he started to put everything they took to the thrash and cleaning the kitchen like crazy.

"What're you doing?"

"Nightwalkers. They'll check here in a few days I assume. When they understand that we didn't left right after the murder."

"I'll, uh, get rid of the plates and the coke, then." Right, they had a meal together. Which ended up with Caroline crying and fell asleep in his arms.

He cleaned the sitting room and took the litter bags, adding them to their baggage. Caroline came back with glasses and a big plate. She smiled at him and without thinking or analyzing he smiled back. This woman was dangerous.

He bent down to take the baggage and only thing that she was able to think was "oh my god, that ass". She was annoyed with her own mind. She took rest of the bags and followed him out. The boat was there. Three guys was waiting for them. Two of them hopped out of the boat and took the bags.

Twenty minutes later they were in the helicopter. There was only the pilot this time.

"When do you think we'll arrive?"

"Midnight, I assume."

* * *

They were eating roast beef and mashed potatoes. Obikwa Merlot for the wine. The dinner was perfect until someone unexpected came in.

"Oh I didn't miss the roast, my lucky day." Stefan's head turned to the familiar voice.

"Welcome home, Katherine, join us." Esther pointed the chair next to Elijah. Katherine went to Elijah, put a chaste kiss on his lips and sat on the chair.

"Hi Stef. How's it going?" His mouth was open, his wine glass in his hand. He was sitting still and looking at her with expanded eyes.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking Stef. Why are you looking at me like that, seriously? I already told you guys I was going to Hampton years ago. And we didn't talk since. Is it so surprising to see me here?"

"Are you here because of the reason I'm here?"

"Oh no. I'm here by choice. Found love." She winked at Stefan and put her hand on Elijah's hand. One of the maids handed her a wine glass and she took a big sip.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Does anyone know?"

"No of course not, Stefan." She rolled her eyes. "How do I explain it to them? Can you guess Elena's reaction? Jeremy? My mom? We would probably have to kill them if they knew the truth. By the way I don't know why you're here but don't tell Care, okay?"

"Care is on her way to here."

"She's not with Kol so Niklaus? Why is she with the Wolf? What happened when I was out, Elijah?"

"Nik went to Vegas with Bekah, brought us two doctors."

"You guys seriously graduated from med school?"

"Yeah, we did. It's still a little hard to believe though."

"Everyone was looking for them Elijah. If you let me I'd have known a lot mo-"

"No Katherine. I'm not putting you on the line."

"Nik will be here in 3 hours or so. We'll discuss this later."

"I'll have to excuse myself. Enjoy the dinner." Esther put the napkin on the plate and left the room.

"Well, we'll have to excuse ourselves too. Please Stefan, stay for the dessert. I'm sure Bekah will be happy to keep you company." Elijah held Katherine's waist and they disappeared in a rush.

"I really don't wanna know what they're about to do." She giggled in response.

"Don't worry their room is not in our floor."

"Well that's a relief. So what do you wanna do?"

She frowned at his question. "Uhm, what do you normally do?"

"I used to study. What do you normally do then?"

"I, uhh, okay I'm gonna tell you the truth. I don't clean guns or anything. I just, get myself a huge box of ice cream and choose something on Netflix." She blushed and looked at him under her eyelashes. He chuckled. Then it turned into a full laughter.

"Are you seriously ashamed of this? We should do it. You choose."

"Okay, The Big Bang Theory?" She asked unsure. She thought that he would be a nerd. She was. But he didn't need to know that.

"We missed the last episode in Vegas. Open it, I'll get the ice cream."

They sat on Bekah's bed. She opened it and went over to him. She wasn't sure if he wanted to cuddle and she didn't want to look desperate and while her brain was trying to decide what she was going to do, Stefan reached to her and pulled her to his side. Covered her with the blanket, he took a spoon of ice cream and fed her. She was looking at him raising her brows and licking her lips trying to clean the ice cream. Stefan smirked.

"Returning the favor." Then he started the episode.

They laughed for twenty minutes crazily.

"Oh my god, that was good. Okay, favorite character?" He was still holding her.

"Uhm, besides Sheldon, Rajesh. He's so feminine and he just understands me. I have this bond with him." She said giggling. "Yours?"

"I love Bernadette. I love everything she says. But before she came I liked Howard and his mom a lot. I mean.. Howard. He's so horny all the time. I can't stop laughing. Remember the Howard and the estrogen creams? I laughed so hard at that episode."

"I think Howard's mom looks like the woman on Tom and Jerry."

"I know right?! Did you notice that Sheldon held Amy's hand when Howard went to space? I was so shocked but-"

"No one gave a shit about it? Been there." They looked at each other and exploded with laughter. Rebekah finally found her voice.

"Oh my god. We're such nerds." Giggling again. They bot squat down on the bed. Looking at each others face.

"Do you know the song Sheldon sang when he got drunk?"

She took a deep breath. "There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium."

Stefan joined her. "And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium."

They looked at each other and both of them started to sing.

"And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium, and iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium, europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium, and lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium, and gold and protactinium and indium and gallium." Both gasped. "And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium." Both grinning and chuckling.

Stefan put one hand on the side of her face.

"You're one of a kind Bekah." She shook her head.

"Will you kiss me already?" She giggled but her laugh was cut by his lips. His hand fisting her hair, pulling her to him. She opened her mouth and teased him with her tongue. She licked his lips then Stefan opened his mouth, slided his tongue in her mouth. His other hand went to her waist pulling her to himself. Bekah broke the kiss stood on her knees and put one leg each side of his waist. She locked her lips to his, wrapped one arm on his neck, her other hand on his hair. He hugged her around her waist, not letting go, not even loosening up. Bekah broke the kiss, breathing but Stefan kissed her chin. Then he chuckled and said "These are the only ones of which the news has come to Hahvard." Rebekah grinned and said "And there may be many others but they haven't been discaaahvered." They both chuckled and Stefan laid her down on the mattress her legs still straddling him.

"We really should sleep." Stefan made the suggestion. Which was a big thing for Bekah. All of her relationships was sex based. Her heart ached and she held on to him tighter.

"I know." Stefan unlocked her legs and laid on his back. She didn't want to look sticky so she didn't dragged her body to him.

"If you don't like cuddling, it's fine." He looked sad and joy filled Bekah.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a woman, of course I like cuddling you idiot." She put her head on his arm and he pulled her to himself. She was breathing to his chest and he put his hand on her hip. He took the blanket and covered them. Bekah hugged him with one arm and whispered

"Good night doctor."

"Good night nerd."

She knew that he didn't want to call her killer so he chose nerd and for some reason it made her happy. This all made her happy.

* * *

"We're about to land on the Nws Helipad."

"Are you fucking serious? How the hell are we supposed to go home? I'm not going to steal a car so close to home. And we can't just take the bus can we?"

"There is a Volvo waiting for you, I assume."

"You assume?"

Caroline cut off the fight.

"Stop taking you anger on him. He just does what he's told. Be angry to Elijah, okay?"

"Fine." He turned to pilot. "Sorry mate. Had a few hard days."

"It's okay Mr. Mikaelson."

They landed and saw the black shiny Volvo waiting for them. They walked to the car.

"Nik, we don't have keys."

"Car has the keys love." He bent and reached for the front wheel. He put his hand behind it and took the keys.

"Always here love." He got in the car and called Elijah.

"Care to tell me why I've landed on this god forsaken place?"

"Nightwalkers Niklaus. They've already checked the house. They knew about the helicopter."

"And landing us in a helipad was so clever?"

"They wouldn't expect it. Stop being so angry for a second and use your brain Niklaus. Have you been attacked?"

"No."

"Then it was clever. Stay away from the highland. Follow the CNH Pkwy but don't you dare take the George Washington Memorial, understand?"

"Fine, but I have to take it after Grafton?"

"Until Victory Blvd. Not after that."

"So we should be at home in an hour or so."

"We'll be waiting."

Caroline was looking at him.

"Do you have a Navigator in you head?"

He chuckled to her reaction. "No need love. I know every road in States. I didn't use all of them but, we had to learn it. We even made a game of it with Bekah. She used to tell me roads names and ask me where would I end up, vice versa."

"Well are you driving?"

"Sure I am, love. Hop in."

"Then I'm choosing the music." He groaned.

"Oh god no."

"Shut up and drive Nik. I'll be lost if I drive"

"I'll open the navigation." He was giving her puppy eyes. She hesitated but she wasn't going to let him have that kind of power on her.

"No. You're driving. And I'm still choosing the music." She smirked at him and got in the car.

She opened the navigation and found the roads they were talking about. There was a lot of possibilities after Victory Blvd but she chose the Hampton way.

"So you live in Hampton." He was sure he never told her anything about Hampton. It took him a second to realize the navigation was on.

"Can you guess which roads we'll be taking?"

"I can found it."

"If you can't, I'm choosing the music."

She narrowed her eyes to his cocky expression.

"Fine. Challenge accepted." She started to follow the Hampton Hwy with her finger and saw that rhe road was parting to two. 134 or 172. But Nik already knew.

"So love, did you decide which one? 134 or 172?"

"172."

"Congrats love. Choose it away." She took a USB out of her purse.

"Oh are you serious?" He was praying for the seven gods 'please no Taylor Swift. no Justin Bieber. no One Direction.'

She smirked to him, and choose a song. And started to shout.

"Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move. Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove." He looked at her confused. She was listening Zeppelin I might fall for this woman, he thought. He joined her in the next lyrics.

"Ah, ah, child, way you shake that thing. Gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting." She was shaking her head and he was tapping on the steering wheel.

"Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way. Watch honey drip, can't keep away." She giggled and he laughed. She was playing and imaginary guitar then both screamed.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, ah, ah. Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh, ah, aah. I gotta roll, can't stand still. Got a flamin' heart, can't get my fill."

Song ended a few minutes later and he asked again.

"Which way love?"

"We're going to Hampton Nik. Of course we'll take the Armistead Avenue."

"Until?"

"Settlers Landing Road?"

"You're doing perfect love. Find all the way home and choose every song."

"You loved my taste of music. You wouldn't listen anything else anyway."

"Oh yeah how do you know?"

"Once a metalhead, always a metalhead." She winked at him. "Nik I don't know the address how the hell am I supposed to find the way?" He smirked at her.

"You were playing with me? I'm gonna kill you, wolf."

"Did you just called me Wolf?" She was surprised by her self.

"I didn't plan it just came out of my mouth."

"It's okay love. Choose away. We have a lot of road ahead of us."

She chose the Immigrant song. Both of them murmuring the song and slightly shaking their heads.

"I'm gonna go with the Motörhead. Have any requests from Zeppelin?"

He winked at her "Heartbreaker."

She let out a laugh and shook her head. "God.." After the song ended, Nik looked at her with a cocky smile on his face.

"Let me guess, Aftershock?"

"Boo Niklaus Mikaelson boo. Wrong. Ace of Spades."

She sang all the lyrics and he kept rolling his eyes at her.

"I expected Taylor Swift to be honest."

"Are you kidding me? Taylor Swift? Just because I'm not a goth, doesn't mean that I'm not a metal head." He looked at the screen and chuckled.

"If you choose Eye of the Tiger I'll scratch my arm."

"Yeah and we're riding an Impala."

They looked at each other and laughed for minutes.

"Okay, requests?"

"You got Iron Maiden?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

Esther looked at her watch. "Nik should be here any minute." She was playing with her ring and frowning.

"What is wrong mother?"

"I have this feeling Elijah. It's good but it's also bad. I just can't be sure and that scares me."

"We'll learn when Niklaus arrives mother. I'll get you a glass of water."

When Elijah was going to kitchen he stopped in front of the door and heard a car approaching. Esther must've heard it too cause Elijah could hear her footsteps rushing to door. He opened the door and before he could see anything he heard Joan Jett and a womans voice. "...hate myself for loving you. Can't break free from the the things that you do." Then it stopped she must have realized the mansion he thought. Nik and a blonde girl got out of the car.

"Niklaus! Welcome home brother." He hugged Nik and turned to Caroline. " Welcome to our house Miss Forbes."

"Niklaus!" Esther was walking towards him anger in her features. She hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever again Niklaus."

"Sorry mother." They hugged for a little longer.

"So you were the doctor who saved my brother, Miss Forbes."

She smiled weakly. "Caroline, please. I'm not the only savior around here."

Esther went to her. Put her hands on her arms. And smiled to her.

"You seem pretty good to me. Took my advice I assume."

"In the same night. Thank you for-"

"You don't have to thank me. All I did was to push you a little. You had the guts already." Caroline's eyes glowed from the tears rushing to her eyes. She looked down. Esther knew she remembered the day. She couldn't help but remember too. The tears was burning her eyes just like it did Caroline's.

Suddenly she pulled Caroline to herself and hugged her. Caroline hugged back and they cried silently for a minute. Nik was feeling the rage in her chest. Elijah put a hand on his shoulder. He whispered "Brother no. Not the time."

Esther pulled back looking at Caroline's face.

"Come on, I'll make you some french toast and tea."

They went to kitchen and Esther started to take the ingredients out. They all sat on the table.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked looking around.

"I believe Stefan is in Bekah's room." Caroline was about to ask what the hell was going on but Nik was faster.

"What?! What did you just say?"

"We'll have to ask them in the morning."

"Where's Katherine? Did she come back?"

"Yes she left the facility and came back to home just in time for dinner."

"I suppose Stefan was shocked to see Katherine Pierce in here. They used to call her Gilbert right? Glad she changed it."

"Wha- oh right. I just remembered. You told me already. And where is Bonnie?"

"Kol and she are on a trip together. They blew up a factory 10 days ago I guess. Than they went to Bahamas with the money they got. Well earned vacation." Nik smiled when he saw Caroline's face. She didn't want to be whiny or look like a little girl but killing rapists and blowing up factories was something else.

"Oh that smells good Mother. I'm starving." Nik said rubbing his stomach.

"Elijah, make the tea please. I'm sure camomile will be good for all of our nerves." Elijah nodded and opened a cabinet. Getting to work he asked "So Caroline, how's Nik's wound?"

"He'll recover perfectly but there will be scars. I had to stitch it twice you know. But no after effects. He'll use his arm like old times. Nothing happened to his bone."

"That's good to hear. I suppose no one else got hurt."

"No thankfully. Injured Nik is enough bad for all of us."

"Oh I know. Nik can be a big pain in the, well."

"Ass. Don't make me look old Elijah." Esther winked at him and took a plate full of french toast and put on the table. "You should eat. You came from a long road." Elijah poured tea on four cups and put'em on the table.

"Elijah's tea is one of a kind."

He grinned and said "I'm british. What do you expect?"

It was all weird for Caroline. They were a warm welcoming family but each and everyone of them was a stone cold killer. She has seen Nik and Bekah on the job. She's seen Esther throw Damon to the sink and threaten him with a gun. But they were everything she wanted from her parents. They were protective, they were full of love. She still couldn't believe that they were killers.

* * *

"Stefan, it's midnight. Nik should be here. Wake up Stef." She sat up on the bed. "Steffyy, come on get up. Caroline is probably here."

"Okay. I'll just, five min, okay?" She let out a little laugh and shook her head. He was adorable in blanket asking for five more minutes. She held his arms and pushed him on his back. Then straddled him and patted on his cheek.

"Stef. Wake up or I'll slap you." She patted a few times and when he didn't open his eyes she slapped his cheek. Like a serious slap. He opened his eyes in shock. Bekah was looking at him frowning and angry. But when she saw his face she couldn't stop her self and started to giggle. Stefan looked at her confused. She slapped him and now she was laughing.

"Come on Stef we should go check everyone."

"Okay let's go."

They went downstairs to the kitchen where a really good smell was coming.

"Caroline!" She looked up and saw Stefan they ran to each other and hugged. Bekah went over to Nik and kissed his cheek.

"Nik?" He nodded. "Bekah?" She nodded too. Well that's how they communicated.

Stefan let Caroline go.

"Would you like some tea and french toast Stefan?" Esther asked when she took some more eggs and bread.

"It would be really good thank you Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Esther, please. I'd rather not to be called a Mikaelson." Stefan nodded and sat on the table, next to Caroline. Bekah took two cups of tea, put it on the table and sat next to Stefan.

Suddenly a sleepy Katherine came through the door.

"Hmm, that smells good, Mother." Thankfully Katherine was wearing something semi-decent. She wore a black little short and a tank top. Her satin dressing gown on but undone. She poured her self some tea and sat next to Elijah. Esther put two more plates on the table, both full of french toast. She got herself a tea and sat at the head of the table. She picked up a french toast and took a bite.

"I did some pretty good job now didn't I, enjoy, my children."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So hey everyone. It's been more than a week since the last time I uploaded. My exams are starting tomorrow and I didn't study at all. I don't even know the subjects. So yeah. I wrote you a really funny chapter. Things are getting out of hand. You'll learn that there's a special occasion so I'll link the dresses down below. Kisses to all, My beautiful Klaroliners.

And may I add, Hayley and her peasant existence has no place in my fiction. Please leave a review, it means everything.

* * *

"Oooff. Nik that hurts, ughh. Hell."

"You'll get used to it, love. Come on. I'll show you how to do it. You're terrible at it.

"I got you on your back now didn't I?"

"Barely. Get up love."

They started training cause she was insisting on going back to home. Plastic surgery or underground living for a few years was out of question so Nik was training her, mostly because of his conscience. He still wasn't sure about all this. Nightwalkers was looking for them and letting them go with just a few weeks of training was bothering him. Kol and Bonnie were supposed to come home tomorrow and he was still counting on Bonnie's abilities of persuasion.

"Why are you on your daily clothes while I'm wearing this short and a tank top?"

"Because I won't even break a sweat love. Now show me how you throw a punch."

She turned her hand into a fist and punched the air.

"No no no. If you keep doing this you'll break your wrist love, you don't want to be Bella do you?" She put her index finger in her mouth. Acting like she wants to throw up. He chuckled in response. "Look love put your thumb under your fist, not inside, under it yeah like that and keep your wrist straight. Go with these two knuckles yeah like that love." He was holding her fist guiding her forward and backward.

"That's how you keep it safe love. Or at least as safe as it gets. Now let's try it again."

She knew he'd block her so she went for his left eye. He hit her wrist got rid of the attack easily. She acted like she was going to hit him with her right fist, his other hand went up to block it. He was underestimating her and she was determined to use it to her advantage.

She took the opening and kicked above his groin. His hand indistinctly went to there and she punched under his chin. He was back to his old state in a few moments. He glared at her smirking face.

"You were supposed to throw a punch."

"I did. And you were supposed to teach me not block me every time I tried."

"Point well made. So you're not so bad at kicking."

"What's next?"

"I'll attack you from behind and you'll find a way to kick my ass."

"Finally. Something I might enjoy. You're not worried about your wound then?"

"Well I got a doctor with me."

"Nik."

"Fine. I'll teach you how to avoid an attack today."

* * *

"Are they still training?"

"Yep. I hope that's all they're doing. I like that place."

"They're not us and they're not together Katherine." Katherine was sitting on the bed pink shorts and a lacy bra. He always liked how she was sexy Katherine Pierce and the messy teenager at the same time.

"Fine. Elijah, There's a private dinner party and Antuan wants me. I should go get information."

"No. You'll not go near him. Ever. If he learns, he'll kill you."

"He won't do anything. He likes me you know I can take care of myself."

"Against Antuan, no I don't."

"Elija-"

"No. He'll not see you on person. That's IT."

"I'm trying to help my FRIEND. And YOUR family. What is so wrong with that?"

"Antuan touching you is what's wrong with this. No matter what the job is, I won't share you. EVER."

"Fine." They were panting looking angry at each other. Then her lips curled into a smile.

"You say no and I say fine. That's not Katherine Pierce at all."

"Yeah. That's Katherine Mikaelson."

"Yeah that's one way to look at it, wait, what? Did you just?"

"Yes I did. I did call you Mikaelson." He pulled her to him. Hugging her waist and looking at her eyes. "Katherine, I want you to marry me." She looked at him, blank.

"Okay." He frowned.

"Is that a yes?" Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she started to nod repeatedly.

"Absolutely. Oh my god." He pulled her to his lap and kissed her jaw.

"Getting nasty with your little spy?"

"Nah. Just with my wife."

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, Stef. Stop worrying, it's gonna be fine."

"You sound absolutely like Caroline right now."

"Well, with that choice of shoes, she can't be that bad."

"She's perfect. If you get to know her, you'll get along famously."

"Yeah. Oh, there's an idea. It's a good idea. In fact, it's actually perfect. I'll let Katherine know, sure she'll want in."

"What're you doing Bekah?"

"Throwing a pajama party."

"No no no. I'm sure Care wouldn't want that. And she's too kind to tell you otherwise."

"Shut up Stefan." She dialed her number, Kat answered at the first ring.

"If this isn't an emergency I'll shut it to your face."

"Pajama party. Caroline, you and me."

"Talk, I'm getting dressed, shh, Elijah not the time, yes Bekah I'm listening."

"Kick all the guys out, eat pizza."

"Go to a club, get her drunk, make her talk, bring her home."

"That's even better."

"At the gym in 5 min." The line went dead and Bekah threw the phone to the bed.

"I'm getting dressed see yourself out."

"What?"

"I'm not repeating Stefan." She yelled from the closet.

"Fine. I'll just find, someone."

* * *

"Let me go or I'll walk around the house in my underwear. I gotta wear something, tell Caroline, get ready for the night out."

"Katheri-"

"Shut up Elijah. I swear I'll set your suits on fire."

"I'll just go find, someone."

* * *

"Come on love. You still can't get away."

"You don't let me. I'm sick of getting punched in the gut. What do you want more?"

"I want you to-"

"Your needs don't matter Nik. We're getting her out." Kat said. Bekah on her side.

"What?"

"Girls night out Nik." Bekah smiled waiting for Caroline's reaction.

"Really? That's perfect. It's been ages! Where are you taking me?"

"To a club. Put your Vegas dress on."

"Gladly. Bye Nik. Gotta get ready."

"That's the spirit. Come on Bekah I'm thinking about my lace dress."

"No that doesn't work. Mason dress, the little one and the louboutins of course.

"Which one?" She frowned. Didn't seem so hot to her.

"Viva Dita. 'Elijah bed now' heels."

"Super hot. Half up do and you're ready. Curl it." Care said biting her lip. Bekah looked with a proud smile.

He couldn't hear Bekah's voice anymore. He looked around and murmured.

"I'll just go find, someone."

* * *

Caroline took a shower and opened her suitcase. Now what to wear? She wanted to look slutty but class. She didn't want to look cheap but it was a night out at the club not a 11 year old's birthday party. Her face was too innocent, bright. She didn't look mischievous like Kat, so she couldn't even think about leather. Finally she decided on the Stella McCartney dress. It was one size small to her body so she looked extra curvy. Modest but still showing. She found ankle strap leather sandals and smiled to her self. Happy with her choices she put on her underwear and a t-shirt. She was going to make an up do since the dress was deep v on the back.

* * *

Katherine looked at Elijah, his lips swollen and red.

"Satisfied with your shower Mr. Mikaelson?" She was smirking at him and putting her bra on.

"Very much, thank you Mrs. Mikaelson. Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I was hoping that we would do it together when everyone is here. Bonnie and Kol too."

"You're right. They'll be surprised. Katherine Pierce accepted to marry the man in suits."

"I'm surprised too. Bekah and Stef look cozy."

"They'll be together. Even I sense it. The way Mother acts towards him is enough proof of it."

"What do you think your mother will think about us?"

"You live with us Katherine. It's not gonna change much."

"It's gonna be official Elijah. Literally marriage."

"You have a doubt?" She narrowed her eyes and looked at him. She came here for a time out. She needed a break from Mystic Falls. From her perfect little sister and Mr. 'I'm an adolescent I can use drugs' Jeremy. She came here and met him in a club. A guy couldn't understand the meaning of 'no' so Elijah came and threatened him. Katherine expected him to hit on her but he didn't try to buy her a drink only asked 'are you okay?' when she nodded, he just left. She had to buy him a drink and go to a table full of men. He was intimidated by her guts obviously. Now she realized that she built a whole new life in a so called break. It wasn't a break. It was escaping from her life. She found a new family. New job. And Elijah. It couldn't have been better. Being married used to scare her maybe but now she had nothing to be afraid of. Not even the hideous white dress.

"No. Not even close." He hugged her. Taking her scent in.

"Elijah, I love you." She looked at him with a genuine smile. Then it turned to a 'I'm gonna threaten you' look.

"Gotta get ready. Where's my curling wand?"

"Oh no, not again."

"Shut up. I'll use it on you."

* * *

After an hour Caroline was ready to go so she went downstairs to kitchen, got herself an apple and sat on a couch in the sitting room. Nik came to room and eyed her.

"You look, uhh, nice."

"Thanks. How's your wound? How did you shower?"

"I didn't let any water come to the wound Caroline, calm down. It looks fine."

"Then I should take the stitches out maybe?"

"You're going out. Let's do it tomorrow."

"Take your shirt off Nik." She put her apple down and sat beside him. He did as she told. She took the bandage off and frowned.

"It's totally healed Nik. You don't need stitches."

"Caroline there's really no need-"

"I'm taking them off. Or you'll get an infection. Where's the first aid kit?"

"Bathroom."

"Wait here." She took the things she needed and headed to the sitting room. She saw him eating her apple, watching the TV.

"Hey, that's mine." She took it from his mouth and smirked. He was glaring at her but she didn't even cared. She took a bite from it and put it on the coffee table.

"Don't move." She took the stitches off and smiled at him.

"You look really beautiful."

"Thank you." She put her hand on his cheek and kissed the other. They heard the clack from heels. They looked at each other and said "Katherine" at the same time. They laughed and Caroline bit her apple.

"What is this? You really had to do this in here?" Pointing the stitches.

"Sorry. Where's Rebekah?"

"She's probably getting ready." Caroline started to organize the mess they made and Nik took his sketching pad. Bekah appeared on the door and Katherine took one look at her before she started to yell.

"No way. Take them off. We're going to a club Bekah for gods sake. Noo."

"Fine, fine. I'll just wear something else."

"She wore a white dress to a club Caroline. Seriously."

"What is it with you and white Kat? Why do you hate it this much?"

"It's just, symbolizes innocence and perfection blah blah blah uugh. It's just too, I can't find the word."

"Too Elena. Too everything you're sick of. I know you're not jealous of her but all of us are sick of her. I'm not jealous because she's stuck with Damon and I'm a perfect doctor but I still hate her and I don't want anything that makes me remember her."

"Yeah, that's what it is."

"So is this to your liking Miss Katherine?" Bekah stood there with a zip front dress made of silk. Double strap black boots and a simple balenciaga bag.

"Perfect. Come on we should grab some dinner and go to the club at like 9 or something."

"Works for me." Caroline shrugged and followed them out.

Nik went to the lobby and saw Elijah there. Stefan was coming down stairs as the 3 woman got out of the door. They looked at each other.

"We gotta follow them." Elijah said, Nik and Stefan nodded.

"Suit up, we're going to a club."

Stefan and Nik wore simple dark colored jeans and t-shirts. Nik wore his black leather jacket, Stefan put a collar coat. Elijah as always was suited but at least he didn't wear a tie and he was a little more casual.

"I believe they'll go to the club closest to beach." Elijah was studying their clothing, not so happy with what he found.

"Yes, Bekah loves that place." Nik answered scratching his head.

"Then let's go shall we?"

"I'll take my own car you two go together."

"Okay. We'll see you there Niklaus."

They went to car and got in. Halfway to the club Elijah couldn't contain himself.

"What exactly you call the thing you have with my sister?"

"You should probably ask her. She knocked my senses out."

"So you like her?"

"Yes, I certainly do. You think maybe?"

"If Bekah didn't beat the seven hells out of you, she likes you."

"Do you think Nik likes Caroline?"

"I don't know. Are you uncomfortable about this?"

"No, it's just. Nik is a very complicated dude and Caroline is hurt so many times. Looking out for her has become my habit over the years. I'm not uncomfortable but still, you know."

"I do know. You have a brother sister relationship, I have Bekah so, I can anticipate."

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost. Nik is just behind us. Used a different road, obviously."

"So all your family just knows everything about roads, guns, fighting and all underground stuff?" Elijah smiled at his words and expression.

"Yes we are. All of us are trained for these situation. Each person has their own characters and specific skills and specialities. But um, basically we're able to uhh, save our butts." Stefan chuckled.

"But why? How did you become hitman or whatever you do? How can this be a family business?"

"Mikael had a lot of enemies so we had to protect our selves. We have legitimate sources of income of course but once we knew about it, we couldn't stop the hunt. Then the Mikaelson Family became a legend. We trained people. Had our underground army and spies, like Katherine, and now we're getting close to a war. As much as we'd like to avoid, we're waiting for it."

"With who?"

"Nightwalkers. Niklaus just killed one of their very first nine. The target, no one knows their real names just the numbers, he was 8th. I killed the 9th. Bekah came very close to kill 7th. He's comatose since 2008. Kol blew up two of them, 4th and 5th with Bonnie. But 6th is an unknown person and the first three is very well protected. Their army is too big. We can't openly attack but they will. And when they do, I sincerely hope that you'll be here with Bekah. Suit up with the rest of us."

"Sure I can use a Glock."

"You're very undoubtful about it. This is a big thing, Stefan."

"I don't think I'll be able to leave Bekah." Elijah parked the car and they both got out. Elijah was glad he made Stefan talk. Now he knew that he wasn't one of the guys who broke his sister's heart. Nik, Elijah and Kol killed them and made it look like an accident. Yep, they were a little over protective. Nik parked his car and looked at them.

"So do we get in?"

"It's 9:30. They should be here."

They all nodded and went inside. The first thing they spotted was a blonde dancing on a table. Brunette with hot legs was flirting with a guy, obviously blonde ones friend. Elijah was the first one with a reaction.

"Holy fuck!"

Klaus came with a "Doctor?!"

Stefan was all "Where's Bekah?!"

"Nik, I'm getting Katherine out. It's Hugo Boss, hold it." He handed Nik his jacket and before he could react Elijah went over to Katherine. Ripped the guy off of her and gave him a left hook. Guy fell to the floor. He held Kat's hand and dragged her after him. Went to Nik, took his jacket back said "goodbye little brother" and left. Nik didn't even want to think about the afterwards. They'll probably have a big fight and hot loud sex after this so, yeah. Stefan was nowhere to be found now and Caroline was still dancing.

"Time to take care of the doc." he murmured and made his way to her. He held out a hand for her but she was refusing it.

"Love, come on time to go home. You're drunk."

"So what Nik?! I have a perfect dress, every guy here wants to do me except Stefan because he's gonna do your sister." She pointed a finger at them and giggled. They were moving towards to bathroom and Nik refused to think about this. Uggh. No. She didn't get off the table so Nik knew he had only one option.

He pushed her ankle and she fell. He caught her and carried her to the car. They were going to have a chat about this when they reached home. He looked around but couldn't see Stefan. They could hail a cab if they were going to have sex in the toilet. He shrugged and left.

* * *

Stefan slammed the door shut after them and locked.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Dancing."

"With a total stranger. And you were using him as a pole Bekah. What if I didn't come? You were going to sleep with him?"

"No, I wouldn't have done that. But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to do it."

"So what I can just go back and kiss a girl and that's fine, are you telling me this Bekah?"

The thought of it made her growl before she can stop her self. Stefan pushed her to the counter and kissed her with a force. Wrapped her legs around his waist held her chin with his hand.

"Never again Rebekah."

"What now I'm yours?"

"If you want to put it as a cliché, yeah. You're mine. You might be the killer but doctors doesn't always heal."

* * *

"Everyone except you is getting laid tonight." She mocked him.

"Making a proposition love?"

"You wish."

"You don't smell that much. Are you really drunk?"

"I'm not. None of us are. We knew you'd come. Kat made us do it. She threatened Bekah and me to dance. I refused so she made me dance on the table."

"She threatened you?"

"She said she'll set my Manolos on fire. Had to do it." She laughed and shook her head.

"Well, it's Katherine."

"I know. So why didn't you just find a girl and took her home? I don't see you as a serious relationship material and you haven't left the house since we got home. Elijah said you had your own apartment."

"I have, but I'm training you."

"Everyone can train me."

"No it doesn't work that way."

"What does that mean?"

"We all have our protégés. Others cannot touch unless they have permission."

"It's very strict in here. Everything is."

"Sorry love being in danger and all. It's not like this actually but we pissed the Nightwalkers."

"This is the second time I'm sabotaged by you. I just can't get drunk and have fun, can I?"

"Sorry love. Maybe I can make it up to you?"

"Fine. Take me to a club." She raised her brows while looking at him. Daring him.

He gave her a dimpled smile. "Okay then. Let's go to a club."

20 minutes of driving and chit chatting they were at a place called the Alley.

"So love you can dance freely here."

The club was full of people and the atmosphere was perfect. One thing that she couldn't have over the years. Not even Vegas.

"Oh my god, this is awesome. Come on let's dance."

"I don't dance love." Caroline was about to object but a woman intervened. She wrapped her arms around Nik's waist hugged him from the back.

"Sure he does. I remember you dancing pretty good." Nik tensed and untangled her limbs from his body.

"Sophie." Caroline hated her the moment she saw her. She was brassy for the starters. She was dressed like a hooker and most of all she looked kinda hot. Okay she was hot. So Caroline hated her instantly. And she wasn't going to be sabotaged again so she decided to leave him there get a drink and find someone to dance with her.

She went straight to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. She said "make it strong or I'll punch your balls" bartender laughed at her words and she laughed too. She has never done such a thing in her life and it was weird. She finished her drink quickly and a guy approached.

"May I buy you a drink?" He was cute, had some hot lips and a nice body. He didn't look repulsive so she decided to take the offer.

"If you make it a shot and dance with me, sure." He smiled flashing her white teeth.

"Two vodka shots." Bartender put the shots and Caroline drank it faster than him. Still keeping the poker face. 5 years of Stefan and drinking games, she was a pro. Guy chuckled and dragged her to the floor.

"Sophie, shut it. I'm not here for you."

"Yeah. You're here for the hot one in expensive clothes. But it doesn't seem like she's coming home with you tonight."

"What?"

She shrugged and pointed Caroline tangled with a guy. They were far too intimate. They weren't dancing they were rubbing up each other. But no one could make a scene at the Alley and he couldn't ruin this night for her so he went to the bartender gave him two hundreds and said "Whiskey neat. I don't want to see my hand empty. Got it?" He nodded and handed him his drink.

Caroline danced with the guy, flirted with him and almost kissed him. Nik consumed 9 glasses of drink he was a little dizzy but not drunk. He couldn't get drunk. Getting intoxicated wasn't on his DNA. Well maybe today it could be.

He kept drinking till midnight swearing under his breath rejecting the girls hitting on him. After eleven he didn't even say no he just waved his hand. Well she had enough fun time to go home before drowning in alcohol. He went over to Caroline, held her hand and pulled her away from the guy.

"We gotta go love."

"What happened Nik? Hey, are you drunk?"

"I don't get drunk, Caroline."

"Yes you do. Come on. Give me the keys."

"You know the road?"

"I remember." She grinned and dragged him out of the club. They got in the car and Caroline drove away.

"So you had fun love?"

"It was okay. Seat belt Nik." Hu huffed.

"Maybe we should go back and you can flirt with the guy a bit more." He was talking in a judgemental tone and after all the things that happened tonight she snapped.

"What is it with you Mikaelsons? You turned Stefan into you too. Seriously?! Elijah punching the guy, Stefan being jealous over Bekah for dancing with someone. You talking to me like I'm some kinda slut! Why don't we talk about the first person who came to you? She looked like a fucking hooker Nik. I'll go back and sleep with that guy if I want to and there's nothing you can do. Because there's nothing between us. If you were that jealous you'd move your ass, come to the floor and dance with me instead. So shut UP!"

She parked the car got into the house and went to her room almost running. She was so pissed. He followed her to the room and leaned to the wall.

"I wasn't jealous." He said lamely. Well, maybe he could get drunk and say stupid things.

"Oh shut it Nik. What do you call this then? 'I was looking out for you' kinda bullshit?"

She was right. And he was drunk. He couldn't find a way to explain things rationally or make something up that isn't non sense. He had to improvise.

He used Caroline's dress as a lever to pull her to him. He pressed his lips firmly to hers. He took a handful of hair turned her head so he could kiss her deeper. She held on his shoulders then her control snapped. Her hands raced on his broad shoulders and back. Nik squeezed her but and shoved a muscular thigh between her legs. She pulled him to her using his collar and necklaces, leaning to the wall. Nik spinned around and flattened her against the wall. Closed the door with his feet. He earned a moan from her when he nibbled on the spot behind her ear.

There was a crash downstairs. They both stopped and looked down instinctively.

"We're HOOOMEEEE."

"Kol STOP IT."

"Wake up my family members. Surpriiseee!"

Katherine's yelled. "What the HELL! Kol! I was sleeping you little f-"

"Katherine!"

"Sorry Bonnie." Bonnie? Caroline took Nik's hand and ran downstairs. She saw Bonnie holding Kol's hand and looking around to understand what is happening. Caroline jumped over her.

"I missed you so much. Bonnie oh my god!"

"Care, calm down. I missed you too. Okay." Bekah opened the front door and came inside, Stefan walking after her. Both have the sex hair and wrinkled clothes. Very obvious.

"What the fuck? Kol? Bonnie? NIK!" Bekah was yelling and walking towards them.

Kol took a step back and looked at everyone with an open mouth. "Let me get this very clear. Elijah and Kat had sex they're in robes. You must be Stefan nice to meet you mate, you have the sex hair and you did your shirts buttons wrong. Bekah is doing the walk of shame. Nik is drunk and made a little tent in there and the blondie you're Caroline I assume, I can see your underwear and you have lipstick all over your face. ARE WE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NOT HAVING SEX TONIGHT?" He held Bonnie's hand moved towards the stairs. "We're going love. Good night everyone."

Esther came with sleepy eyes and looked at everyone.

"Care to tell me what happened? Uhh, anyone?"

* * *

Katherine's dress: Mason - Flared skirt dress.

Caroline's dress: Stella McCartney - Cutout front and back sleeveless V-Neck dress.

Rebekah's dress: IRO - Jadela Dress

You can look at the dresses on Barneys.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am so sorry for this very late update. But this chapter brings us to the real story. It's a bit of a filler chapter but the next will be here soon and there will be some action.

* * *

She was training with Rebekah for two weeks now. Nik left after they kissed and she never saw him again. Apparently he had his own apartment and in a house full of assassins Caroline could find someone else to train. Rebekah was the only person without a current job so she volunteered. Rebekah was a good trainer, maybe better than Nik as a teacher but for some reason she missed him. Rebekah taught her how to fight it turned out that Caroline was good with knives, she knew the human body so she always made the right moves but she still wasn't very quick so they focused on that for a few days. But Rebekah didn't let her go with a few punches, she made her learn how to use all kinds of guns, making her put the gun together again and again until she was doing it as an instinct, how to steal a car, make a person pass out only with a punch. They worked all day, everyday. Somehow Rebekah was energetic enough to go to a club with Stefan at night but all Caroline was able to do was sleeping.

Bright sunlight coming straight to her eyes woke Caroline up. She groaned and tried to open her eyes as she turned her head to look at the watch. She slept till noon?! It seemed Rebekah decided to let her sleep because she was normally up at 9 am. She rushed to the bathroom almost peeing on the way, after washing her face and stretching a bit she realized her stomach was rumbling. She sighed as she went back to her room and found the clothes she borrowed from Rebekah. Her Vegas clothes wasn't appropriate and Katherine's closet was obviously too much fo her so Rebekah said she can use her closet anytime. She was very friendly for a serial killer, she just seemed like a good hearted, simple girl from outside. Everything and everyone was so different, Caroline felt so alone for a moment. Stefan wasn't homesick or worried like her for some reason, she decided to have a little chat with the Salvatore about the situation as she put the sneakers on and went downstairs.

She found Stefan and Rebekah at the kitchen, eating sandwich and laughing. Stefan looked up and smiled when he saw Caroline.

"Look who's up, finally. Want a sandwich?"

"Sure I'll just make one. Uhm, Rebekah, do you have coffee?" Rebekah made a move to get up but Caroline raised her hand to stop her.

"No, no. Just tell me, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Bekah smiled to Caroline as she pointed to a cabinet. Caroline found the coffee and put some water in kettle. She turned to them, leaning to the counter.

"So how are you guys? You seem uhh kinda you know."

Rebekah shrugged and looked at Stefan, who was staring to Caroline, cursing inside.

"Bekah?"

"I don't know, we never discussed this or future. You think we should?"

"Uhh, what do you think?"

"I don't know if you'll stay here or leave me when we get rid of the Nightwalkers or at least make them lose your trail, since we can't really get rid of them."

"Bekah, I never thought about this, I really.." Rebekah cut his ramblings and took her mug.

"It's fine Stefan. Just, think about it for a while and we'll discuss this." She rushed out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Stefan pursed her lips and turned to Caroline. She opened her mouth, nothing came out so she closed it again and took a sip of the coffee she made. She raised her eyes to him again, apologizing with her expression.

"It's okay Care. I wanted to talk to you about this actually. So what do you think?"

"I don't know Stefan, we just graduated and suddenly we're here, Bonnie and Kat too, but they, you know, belong here. I don't know if we do, I don't know if we should. But they say that we're in danger Stefan. We're literally locked in here and I don't know what my parents think right now. What do they know? Do they think that we're dead?"

"No. I talked to Bekah about this, we're just missing. Your mom is kind of going crazy but they didn't want to do anything without asking us, Bekah said she convinced them that this was the best so.. They're just waiting an answer from us, but they don't want to push us. Bonnie was supposed to tell you this but since we're on the subject."

"I know that we weren't very close with my mom but she's still my mom. And my dad, Stephen? I don't know what to do, I didn't want this I just wanted a trip Stef."

"I know Care. But, honestly, I'm happy that this happened, to be honest. For the first time ever, I feel like I'm home Care. You know I hated Mystic Falls, no parents only Damon. There's breakfast in here, a handful of brothers, Bonnie and Kat are here, also you know, Bekah."

"Do you like her?"

"I'm over that stage Care. I don't know if it's love but I never want to leave her side. I got something that I never had with Elena. I didn't expect her, I wasn't looking for someone, she just popped into my life and now I can't seem to shake her off. More importantly, I don't want to shake her off."

"I've never seen you like this with Elena Stef. I think you fell for her hard, real hard." She sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what will happen but if you found happiness, don't let it go Stef. You've done enough for me, for everyone. Live for yourself a little." She put a little kiss on his cheek and stood up.

"Are you going somewhere, Miss Forbes?" He smiled to her standing up after her.

"I'll just go check on Bonnie."

* * *

Stefan knocked on Rebekah's door as he heard her saying come in, he opened the door and found her sitting on the bed looking down. She raised her head and looked at him, her eyes a little red, lips puffy. He closed the door and sat across her on the bed.

"Wanna tell me why you cried?"

"Decided to leave as soon as possible?" She avoided his eyes and put a hand on her temple. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Quite the contrary. Decided to stay."

"Stay how?"

"Well I'd like to become one of the family members and get a membership card if you have me?"

"If you're joking I'll -"

"Never mess with a Mikaelson." He smiled to her, taking her face in his hands. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and pulled back. "Does this mean you'll have me?"

She shrugged. "I might have."

* * *

Knock knock.

She opened the door hesitantly, she was afraid she came in the middle of Bonnie's work cause Bonnie would kick her out and she wouldn't even make eye contact with her. She felt relieved seeing Bonnie sipping tea and watching the screens calmly. Bonnie raised her head to her and smiled.

"Hey, Care."

"Hi. Are you busy?"

"No, I'm on a break, I have like 20 mins or so."

Caroline walked over to her and grabbed a chair. "Aren't you like, the queen of computers? Why do you have a 20 mins break?"

She chuckled at her words and leaned back on her chair. "I have to find some info on a guy for Nik. He said be ready at night so I'm not gonna risk it and start in the noon to get it. He gets really mad otherwise."

It was the first thing she heard about him in weeks. "Bonnie, do you watch Damon?"

Bonnie bit her lip as she tried to decide what to tell her. She went with the truth. "Yes we do. Actually I do. Nothing physical I just keep tracks on him. Also your mom and Elena too, I just worry about them."

"My mom? Is she okay, how's she doing with all this?"

"She's searching for you Care. Eats a bunch of pizza and does anything she can do as a sheriff."

"Does everyone know?"

"Yes. All Mystic Falls knows."

"Just out of curiosity, Elena and Damon, are they still together?"

Bonnie sighed and took a large sip of her tea. "Care, I need to get this off my chest so I'm gonna tell you. Elena broke up with Damon long ago. She's been calling Stefan for years now. She and Stefan saw each other for a few times actually but Stefan didn't care. We have your phones you know, Elena's been calling him and leaving him messages for two weeks, since you're missing. Damon is still at MF, he drinks at the Grill every afternoon, Matt carries him to the boarding house every night, it's a circle."

"When are we going home Bonnie? Tell me straight do I even have a home anymore?"

"Care, I'm not gonna lie to you. Your parents can never know about this. The moment Nik and Bekah let you live, you lost your old life. You may choose to stay as missing and let your parents search for the rest of their lives for you or we can tell that you're dead. But either way you can never make contact with them. I am so sorry."

Tears rolled down Caroline's cheeks but she managed take a breath and talk. "Why? Why is it impossible?"

Bonnie smiled sadly. "You think we can end the Nightwalkers?"

"Bonnie who the fuck are they to make you sound so hopeless?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "When I went to that facility, I didn't know it belonged to the Nightwalkers. Kol came in and shouted everyone to get out of there with a gun in his hands, everyone ran away but I just hid behind the colons and pipes. I heard Kol talking to someone he kept hitting the guy but the guy just said they're here. Kol ran to the pipes too but I already knew everything about this facility including their self-destruction system so I pulled Kol and dragged him after me to a nearby computer. In four mins with a little bit of his help I hacked in to their computers and their encrypted files. I improvised for the destruction system because it normally alarms in these situations but Kol kinda handled that, he still doesn't tell me how and when I suggest a way he says wrong, anyways we just pushed the button and got the hell out of there. You know what happened? Massacre. Minion Nightwalkers got angry and burned down a village filled with innocent people. They burned a school with students in it Caroline. And nothing, absolutely nothing was on the news. So we built an army, but we don't know if its enough because their records are impossible to track. I'm trying to track something that I don't know. And they're not innocent Care. They torture and rape for fun, they're living in the lap of luxury by stealing. And right now their only lead to us is you."

Caroline massaged her temples and tried not to look like a train wreck. Bonnie hugged her and let her cry for a while. After almost ten minutes Caroline suddenly pulled back.

"You have work to do Bonnie. I'm so sorry but I'll make a decision by night and let you know. Have fun." She smiled sadly and went upstairs to her room.

As soon as she reached her room tears started to fill her eyes. She let herself for the first time in a long time. She cried for herself. For her old life, her parents, even Mystic Falls. She cried for hours as she buried Caroline Forbes. The name was dead but she was still alive. She survived Damon Salvatore, she graduated from med school and she killed a man. She was still breathing, nothing was over, she was ready to fight back.

She took a cold shower and got dressed quickly. She walked downstairs and saw that everyone was about to get to dinner.

"Oh, blondie here. How's it going Caroline?" Kol was smirking to her from the couch all family members were looking at her, even Nik.

She smiled and licked her lips before she spoke up. "Pretty good actually, I wanted to tell you something. All of you. I know even if you don't say anything you're waiting an answer. I made my decision, I haven't talked to Stefan and I don't what he'll do but I want a funeral."

Elijah was the first to react. "Are you really sure about your decision? There is no turning back. And even if we tell them that you're dead, you can't just live your life. You'll live a secret life filled with lies."

"Elijah, you got it all wrong. I'm not going back. I'll stay here, be on your side. Help you fight with the Nightwalkers. And if you don't want me I'll do it alone and I assume I'll die in the process."

Stefan cleared his throat and stood up. "Since we're on the subject, I'm planning on doing the same. As Bekah knows already, I'll do anything to help you. I'll learn how to fight, I'll be the doctor but I know I can't just sit back."

Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah turned to Esther, waiting for an answer. She walked to the dinner table nonchalantly and poured wine for everyone. She took her glass and raised it. "We have something to celebrate, I believe."

* * *

Excuse me while I shove all this down your throats. Yes I am so writing a "Caroline kicks ass, especially Damon's" story. Please leave comments so I'll be motivated to right you klaroline smut :D


End file.
